


War of Heart

by AthenaxJade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Clan Leader Din Djarin, Depression, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Din says good girl, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Din Djarin, Masturbation, Possessive Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soft Din Djarin, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Din Djarin, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxJade/pseuds/AthenaxJade
Summary: After being kidnapped by Aliens and sent to the world of Star Wars. You now have to find your heart mates. Only thing is you have no clue what that is or who it is. After a chance encounter with the Mandalorian you are taken on as caretaker for the child. With you being from another world, Din's own problems, and the imperial after the child. It'll be interesting!
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Cara Dune & Reader, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first story on here ever. Sorry for the mistakes I'm writing on my iPad because my computer broke :( Also first time writing star wars so if mess up im sorry! Tags will be added as I go on. Story may get dark but if I write anything that triggers ill say something! Also maybe trigger warning of description of a panic attack!

Today wasn't a good day  
With only 5 days until Christmas you were trying to enjoy your time off.  
Enjoying though was a tough word.You found a lot of things hard to enjoy now a days.With a sigh you pushed back your Y/H/C hair.  
‘Still so much to do’ you thought ‘ I hope everyone likes their gifts’  
You were currently shopping with your mother for Christmas gifts.   
“Y/N, What about this for your sister” Your mother says lifting up a pretty dress.  
“Look good” You said not really paying attention.  
“Are you alright?” Comes the damning question.   
You hated when people asked you that. You were always asked that.  
By your doctor.   
By your therapist  
It was exhausting to keep answering.  
“I’m fine. Just a bit tired” You even manage a smile.  
You almost let out a sigh of relief when she nods and refocuses on the dress. You couldn’t help but look at it too.  
‘It was pretty.’ You thought ‘But I know they don’t carry my size.’Reaching up you fix your mask.  
“Hey I’m gonna step outside for a bit” you hear yourself saying.  
“Oh Okay do you need the keys to the car?” Your mother ever the worry rat ask.  
“No, I'll be fine. Just need to take my mask off for a bit”  
And with a nod from her you leave.   
As soon you step outside and move to a less crowded area you remove your mask.  
‘Still can’t believe this is real life’ you think staring at the mask ‘ But that's 2020 for you. At least shit can't get any crazier’  
Lost in thought you almost didn't notice the little kid in front of you.  
“Excuse me Miss but I require your help” Is what comes out of the child's mouth.  
“Help? Um Of course whats wrong kid?”  
“My Grandmother has fallen in there” The kid says pointing in an alleyway between the shop you exited and other store.  
‘His grandma’ Your heart squeezes as you think of your own grandma.   
“Show me where she is kid” You say digging into your purse for your phone.  
‘She could be really hurt should I call 911’ You think anxiously.   
“She just needs assistance getting up. There is no use for your ‘phone’” The kid says with the most unusual pause on phone.  
Then you did the stupidest thing you have ever done.  
You put your phone in your pocket and followed the kid in the alley way.  
Following the kid you saw a form on the ground far in the back of the alley way.  
Before you can think anything the kid runs over to the form whispering something to them.  
With an uneasy feeling forming in your stomach you approach them.  
“Um hey my names Y/N. Can you tell me what hurts?”  
You hear a slight chuckle then….Nothing.

You awake with a start. Opening you Y/C eyes you see. Well you can't really comprehend what you see. There's bright lights flouting all around you and the sound of machinery moving.   
‘What. Where am I?’  
As your eyes start to get use to the lights you notice other things,  
Like how there was a bunch of tiny figures moving around you. You can hear them. You have no clue what they are saying but you hear them. It's when you turn your head left and see the child from the alley way that things start to connect.  
3 things became apparent.  
1 You were kidnapped somewhere  
2 You were outnumbered   
And 3 You couldn’t move your body  
Once three went through your head you’d like to say you stayed calm but you didn't.  
Before you knew it you were having a panic attack.  
The weird feeling of disconnecting from your self hit and the sweat started. You heard something beeping.  
It was then the people(?) around you took notice.  
It was then you saw their face and if it wasn’t for you being paralyed you would have screamed.  
They were not human. They were something else.  
Small and medium sized they were but not any larger. They were covered in hair and had completely white eyes. And you ment eyes. They had four. They didn’t have noses or any kinda hole for a nose.The only normal thing about them was their mouth.   
Which you watched one open it to speak and almost passed out.  
They had what can only be described as shark teeth.  
You were so caught up in how wrong they looked and what was going on that missed what it said. ‘What’ you thought.  
Clearing its mouth(?) it opens it “Do not be afraid young mortal. We mean you no harm”  
Somehow you find that not true  
“My Name is Hyjufl and you are Y/N”  
‘Hyjufl? And how does it know my name’ You can feel your panic attack raising.  
‘Because we can read your thoughts’ You feel Hyjufl say in your mind. If you could move you’d be cringing away. It felt wrong hearing it’s voice in your head. Like it was trespassing in your brain. Like it could look at your soul and see all it wanted.  
‘What do you want?'  
“Well” You almost cry with relief when you hear Hyjufl's outside voice “ That's a difficult question young mortal”  
‘Okay then. Where am I?’  
“Heruon 12 sector 3”  
‘The hell was that?’  
Hyjufl paused for a second. Thinking it over maybe?  
“To put it simple we are in what you call space”  
‘Fuck’ That wasn’t helping the panic attack ‘So what your like Aliens’  
“Yes exactly ”  
Before you could even get over that bomb of info the whole ship(?) rocks.  
Ask if life wasn't being a dick enough fall. You hit the floor fast. Your body still refusing to move you can't even see what's going on. But what you can hear isn't good. The Aliens(Dear god Aliens) were panicking. All you could hear was alien language. And you didn’t speak alien.  
Whatever was happening was happening fast. Before you could think too think for help from the aliens. Your suddenly picked up. And next thing you know you're being carried by Hyjufl who was half your size.  
"We must go. They have found us. Young mortal for what is about to happen we offer our apologies" Hyjufl says "Find your heart mates and you will be safe" Next thing you know you feel a tiny pinch almost like a needle.   
Before you pass out you hear the Hyjufl say "They will protect from the…………."  
You pass out before he finishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and the reader meet! Set in chapter 10 of the TV show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I should be sleeping but I'm writing this instead. Help

Today wasn't a good day  
Din and the Child were on their way to back to Peli.  
After the close encounter and losing the speed bike. Din was on edge. As soon as he arrived at bar he went to Peli.  
She was of course conning someone outta there money.  
A sudden movement caught his attention. The kid was moving in the bag. Din huffed. The kid probably wanted to stretch his legs. Quickly talking to Peli he found out about the other Mandalorians.  
'Finally some good news' he thought.  
Heading over to the Razor Crest Din couldn’t help but feel like the other shoe was gonna come down.  
After getting settled he watched the Child coo over the krayt dragon meat. Now all they had to do was wait for the contact.

P.O.V You.  
Opening your eyes was difficult. You felt like your whole body was numb. But the noise above you was getting loud. Finally gathering your strength you open your Y/C eyes. And was ment by a frog creature!  
'Yesterday this would have been so weird' Thinking of the aliens and Hyjufl specifically.  
"Um Hello. My names Y/N" You say still stuck on the whole frog thing. Now that your paying attention you notice its a female frog. Carrying eggs?  
You really didn't know what you where excepting when she opened her mouth.  
*Croaking noises*  
'Well there goes talking' you couldn't help but almost wanna cry.  
Maybe sensing this the frog lady gentle pats your hair and softly croaks at you. You can't fight the tears that fall down. All the events of the pass day catching up with you. So there you were crying in front of a stranger unable to move.  
Time past you don't know how long but your body slowly starts to un numb its self. Finally done shedding tears you gentle pat the kind lady on the arm and make a motion of getting up. Slowly with her help you get to your legs. Slowly taking in the world around you has you realizing you weren't in the Aliens ship or home.  
'Home' You try not to think of it. Try not to think of your mother or your family.  
Feeling the oncoming sadness again you change your mind to your savior?  
I mean she could have just left you.  
"Um I know you can't understand me but thank you" You really mean it too.  
The Frog Lady croaks again and pats you on the arm. She suddenly motions to you with both hands. It looks like she wants you to follow her.  
Considering you didnt know where you were and had nothing on you but your cloths. You follow. By the time you reach the town your tired. Following the Frog lady into what seemed to be a bar. You try not to lose it over all the strange aliens and the robot! Holy shit there was a robot pouring drinks.  
You definitely were not anywhere close to home. The frog lady goes up to the robot and starts croaking. Surprisingly the robot croaked back. Giving a nod the frog pulls you into a booth. Not a second later water and food are being given to you. You feel your mouth water. When was the last time you ate?  
While your eating the robot and Lady talk. For alien food it was pretty tasty!  
Done with you meal and drink the two stop talking.  
"Miss this fine lady would like to know where your going" the robots monotoned voice says.  
Pausing to think you decide to be partly truthful.  
"I'm looking for someone. But I don't know where they are. To be honest I don't know what I'm gonna do"  
The frog lady nods the says something to the robot.  
"She said she is traveling to her husband right now and would like your company"  
*croaking noises*  
"Also that you don't need to worry about payment"  
Quickly you hide your face not wanting to cry again. Her kindness touching you.  
If you traveled with her you wouldn't have to be alone in a strange world.  
"Yes. Thank you!"  
Your pretty sure she's smiling. You can't help but smile back.  
After sometime passes frog lady motions with her hand to follow. You two walk through town till you reach your destination. Meeting a woman named Peli you discover that the eggs are her kids and that you were traveling with something called a Mandalorian.  
"Let me talk to him first and then come in" Peli said.  
Waiting a couple minutes you hear her call you two.  
Walking in your ment with the weirdest sight.  
A ship an actual space ship was in front of you! Along with Peli there was some bots and something green. And what was that delicious smell. You eyes widen as you take in the chunk of meat.  
"No. No way" You hear a man's voice.  
And connected to that voice was a man decked out in armour?  
"Come on. I vouch for them with my life" Peli says.  
The man sighs.  
"Fine but they're rules" you hear him start to say but are distracted by something grabbing your leg. Looking down you feel your heart stop. It was the cutest thing you've ever seen. The green, fuzzy, and small whatever it was cooed at you.  
'It was a baby. This guy has a baby?' Pushing aside your thoughts for now you smiled at the child. It cooed again reaching up with its small hands. Gentle you pick up the small child and instantly feel like something snapped into place. In that moment you felt complete bliss. A oneness with the kid. Like you found a piece of yourself. So in the feeling you didnt notice your wrist burn. Or that the kid was touching your face softly.  
"Put the kid down" The armored man says.  
"No"  
Your as surprised as everyone else. But you couldn't help it.  
This child was special you had a feeling.  
"What do you mean no"  
"I meant that he wanted to be picked up is all" You find yourself nervously saying.  
The man definitely intimated you. But if your going to be traveling with him you'd rather him not hate you. Gentle you put down the kid and he makes the saddest sound you ever heard.  
"Come on this way"  
Frog lady and you follow him into the ship.  
"Wow" You can't help but say. A real space ship and you were inside it.  
You definitely were a bit excited.  
He showed you through the ship and to the main area where you'd be staying. Settling down the frog lady went to get her stuff.  
"You don't have anything"  
Your surprised he was talking to you.  
"No. I I don't have anything" you stutter.  
He nods and goes to turn around.  
"Um what should I call you?"  
"I am a Mandalorian. Call me that."  
So he was a Mandalorian. If only you knew what that meant.  
"Mandalorian. Okay and I'm Y/N. Thank you for taking us"  
He nods again then leaves. A man of few word.  
Left alone in your seat you can't help but think of your situation.  
You were from another world and had no one but your new frog friend. Sighing you couldn't help but curse Hyjufl.

P.O.V Din  
Din was beyond tired. He just wanted to sleep. But he needed to do this for the kid.  
'The Child' he thought 'Never acted that way with anyone before'.  
The kid had walked right up to Y/N and wanted to be held. The thing that was confusing him was the way she acted towards him. She was so gentle and looked genuinely happy holding him. He was just so use to people trying to kill the child or use him somehow.  
Din huffed annoyed that he was thinking of a strange girl. When he came back in she was sleeping. Looking at her face it wasn't a good dream.  
'Should i wake her' he knew how bad nightmares could get.  
Annoyed at himself again he ignored it. Getting the ship ready.  
*croaking noises*  
Ah yes his other guest who didn't speak a lick of common.  
Taking off he saw Peli waving. Now in space and not going into hyper drive. Because of the damn eggs. He would let himself sleep.  
"I'm gonna sleep wake me if anything happens"  
Heading down he found the child eating the eggs. A light scolding and the two of them were off to bed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crash landing on a planet you find important information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I wrote another chapter. I may or may not have a problem :)

P.O.V You  
You were awoken from a nightmare by alarms going off.  
'What was going on?' Before you could think anything else the door opened and the Mandalorian walked in. Quickly he turned the alarms off and clicked a button. Another voice came out of nowhere.  
You had no clue what they were talking about but you got the feeling you were being questioned.  
'What was the republic?' You thought.  
Next thing you knew you were flying through space fast.  
"Hold on" You hear the mandalorian say.  
*fearful croaking noises*  
'Holy crap why do I feel like we are running from the police' you barely had time to think as you guys wipe around heading towards a planet. The next few minutes are a blur. You see the Mandalorian flying like it was outta style and hear your friend screaming and a baby laughing. Then you land and everything's quiet. Just when you start to relax you hear a cracking noise. And then you're falling and nothing.

Waking up everything hurts. You feel like someone dropped you.  
'The Child!' You thought automatically 'Frog Lady. The Babies!'  
Quickly opening your eyes you see the Mandalorian is down and your new friend on the floor.  
"Frog Lady" you shout undoing your seat belt. Quickly you go to her. "Frog Lady are you alright?"  
You hear a chuckle from behind you. Looking up the Mandalorian is staring at you. Or you think he is.  
*croaking noises*  
*panic croaking noises*  
"I'll go check on the eggs. Calm down frog lady" The last two words said with what could be amusement.  
You feel yourself blush not knowing what else to call her.

P.O.V Din  
'Frog Lady' he thought with a chuckle that turned to a goan. They were screwed.  
The hull has lost its integrity. Quickly opening the bed area he saw the kid was not there. Panic hit him.  
"Hey kid where are you?"  
Then he heard it. Slurping noises. Running as quick as he could he found the kid eating the eggs again.  
"No. I told you not to do that!"  
The kid looked at him and burped.  
*Panic croaking noises*  
"I found them!" then in a quieter voice "How many did you eat?"  
The child simply cooed at him. Sighing he picked him and the eggs up and climbed upstairs.  
"If you haven't guessed we are in a tight spot. The hull has lost its integrity and I suspect it's only gonna get colder at night." He said handing the frog her eggs.  
*croaking noises*  
"Sorry lady I don't speak frog" he heard Y/N giggle after he spoke.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Y/N asked.  
"I'm going to get blankets and then I'm going to sleep" he said turning to leave only to hear the frog lady croaking. Ignoring that he set the child down and left. Cursing softly he could only find three blankets. Shrugging he climbed back up to be meant by the sight of the child in Y/N lap cooing. He was so shocked by the sight it took him a minute to speak.  
"What are you doing Y/N"  
"Playing peekaboo with the child" You said smiling at him.  
'What was peekaboo?' He thought watching her cover her face.  
"Peekaboo!" You shout uncovering your face.  
The child babbles excitedly reaching for your face. He watches you let the child play with your hair. He gets the weirdest feeling in his stomach watching you play with the kid. Ignoring it he hands you and the frog a blanket. Suddenly he is unsure of what to do. Does he let you play with the kid and sleep or take him away. He can already hear the sad noises the kid would make.  
Sighing he says "I'm gonna sleep. Is the kid alright with you?"  
You look surprised for a second.  
"Of course. Sleep i'll protect the little one"  
He was glad you couldn't see his face. With a nod he settled in and let sleep take him.

He was awakened to the voice of a drone.  
"Wake up Y/N and Mandalorian. This cannot wait till morning"  
He pulls his gun pointing it straight at the drone.  
"Do not be alarmed"  
It was then he noticed the frog lady.  
"I'm using this Droid to talk to you"  
"Whats going on?" He hears you and the kid yawning awake.  
"I need you to hold up on your end of the deal Mandalorian. My heart mate and I have suffered to much for our line to die"  
"Deals off lady. We will be lucky if we get outta here alive"  
"I thought Mandalorians always keep their word. I guess that was just stories for children" she croaks sadly.  
Clenching his fist he sees the kid and you looking at him.Groaning in frustration he gets up and grabs his tool box.  
"This was not in the deal" he says before heading out.

P.O.V You  
Your friend, the child, and you all watch the Mandalorian leave. You couldn't help but feel he wasn't as bad as he tried to make himself out to be. But before you could linger on that too long you remember what the frog lady said. Heart Mate. Remembering what Hyjufl said about how if you found yours you'd be safe.  
"Um if you don't mind me asking. What's a Heart mate?"  
"You don't know what a heart mate is Y/N?"  
"Um no. I come from somewhere far away" and by far you meant a totally different universe.  
"A heart mate is your other half. Sometimes people have more than one. When you find them and touch skin to skin for the first time you feel bliss. Then their name appears on your wrist. It feels like a slight burn."  
Cue panic attack as something about your attachment to the kid clicks in.  
"Does it always have to be romantic" you say. Trying not to lose your shit.  
"No. Not necessarily but one usually is"  
You feel yourself relax a bit.  
'Okay so you found your heart mate. Or one of them' you thought 'And it's a baby. How is a baby supposed to keep you safe? Or maybe you're supposed to keep him safe? Does that mean you have a romantic heart mate!'  
Trying to count your breathes you wait till they even out.  
"Are you okay Y/N?"  
"Yeah. Just a lot of information to take in"  
The child climbing down from your lap distracted you.  
"Where are you going little one"you say amused.  
The kid heads outside the ship. With a sigh you follow him wrapping the blanket around you tighter. You see the small thing playing in the snow. Seeing and hearing him happy made you smile.  
'Well maybe things will turn out alright. As long as I stay with him' Walking into the snow you roll one into a ball and give it to the kid. He babbles happily holding it in his small hands. You and the child play in the snow forgetting about your problems for a bit. So caught up in playing you don’t notice your friend leave till you two get too cold and headed inside.  
"Frog Lady?" You call out.  
Looking through the ship you see no one. Carrying the kid you head outside to fim the Mandalorian.  
"Mandalorian. I can't find Frog Lady anywhere"  
He stops whatever he was doing on the ship. He looks at the two of you for a beat and then walks around the ship.  
"She gone this way follow closely"  
"You got it!"  
Walking behind the Mandalorian you couldn't help but notice how tall he was compared to you. Man made you feel small and that was something you didn't feel often.  
*croaking noises*  
Walking into the cave you saw your friend sitting in a pool of steaming water surrounded by her eggs. You couldn't help but blush and look away. She was naked basically!  
"Get out. We need to get the ship" the Mandalorian said walking over and starting to put eggs away "I can't protect you guys here"  
Snapping out of it you put the child down and start helping. So focused on what you were doing you don't notice the kid wondering off. Then you heard eggs cracking and the kids panicked noise. Next thing you saw scared you half to death. Fucking spiders. Demonic looking spiders. Quickly you scoop up the kid turning and running before you are even told too. Next thing you hear is blasters and not bullets?  
"Don't stop!" You hear the mandalorian say.  
'Like hell you're dying here. Like hell any of you are!'  
*shriek*  
"What was that!" You scream running for your life.  
"Don't look back. Just run!" He says shooting away.  
Soon you see what it is. A ginormous demonic spider is chasing you guys. You squeeze the kid to you and run faster. Next thing you know you hear explosions and the monster shrieking. You don't look back but you pray it's dead. Bursting out of the cave entrance you head for the ship. Quickly you all get in. Climbing up you hear the mandalorian fighting. Putting the kid somewhere safe you help up frog lady. The Mandalorian is up and closing the door before you could help him. But there is just too many of them.The kid makes noises of distress. Looking at him you see the spider on his head. You stomp the monster hurting him and pull him into your lap. Next thing you know the Mandalorians arm is spraying fire.  
'How cool' you couldn't help but think. The door snaps shut. He quickly goes to the drivers seat.  
"This better work" He mutters.  
And off you are going till you're not. The huge spider jumps on the ship. When it puts it face on the window you can't help but squeeze the child closer. But then outta nowhere it's blasted off.  
"Stay here. I'll go see who it is" he says raising his gun. Waiting for him to come back sucked. Whoever helped save you meant not be a good person. You let out a breath when he came back. And soon you were off to a new planet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian and you run into some trouble! episode 11. Trigger Warning! Some creepy thing are said but nothing happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people like this. I just needed to write and didn't really think about it. :)

P.O.V You  
The landing may have been bumby. But you didn't care. Happy to be on land again. Seeing the kid in what was a flying cradle squeezed your heart. Setting out the four of you walk into the market area.  
*loud croaking noises*  
*louder croaking noises*  
You watch as your friend runs to her husband and they hug.  
You feel your heart throb.  
'Is there seriously someone out there for me' you can't help but think. You're then shaking the husband's hand as he presumably thanks you.  
"Your welcome" The Mandalorian and you say at the same time. He coughs then continues with "Have you seen people who look like me?"  
The husband nods pointing towards a building.  
"The Inn" He says.  
The husband nods again then leads you all to the inn. On the inside you were panicking. You could tell you were getting closer and closer to goodbyes. You couldn't stand the thought of saying goodbye to the child. Luckily the five of you got a table.  
The cthulhu looking creature came up to take your orders. Once again you were drawing a blank. You'd never ordered in this universe before.  
"She'll have some Rumter stew" you hear the mandalorian say for you.  
Wonder what the hell Rumter stew was you felt glad he ordered for you.  
"Thank you" you said  
With a nod he went back to talking to the server. Once the food arrived quickly you meant add. You help the little one eat. Even playing a bit of airplane with him.  
When you hear "Says he'll take the child, the girl, and you. None less none more."  
This is it. A way to prolong goodbyes.  
"Shes not" the Mandalorian starts to say.  
"I'll go" you hear yourself interrupt "It's the least I can do for you helping us"  
If you could read people well you would say you surprised him.  
"Are you sure?" You nod. "Alright tell him we accept" he says.  
After saying goodbye and promising to come back to your friend you set off for the docks.  
"Now listen we don't know these guys so I want you to take this" the Mandalorian says while handing you a gun. "Slip it somewhere people can't see and don't use it unless you have to"  
You nod quickly tucking it into the waistband of your pants.  
As you arrive you can’t help but feel uneasy. Something about the way they look at you makes you feel gross. Before you can think onit the boat lurches and you’re off. Sailing through the ocean you find yourself looking at your companion. The man was a mystery. Not once has he taken his helmet off or any of the armour. You couldn’t help but want to know more about him.  
“So what is a mandalorian?” You ask.  
“Its a creed”  
“Does the creed have to do with you never taking your helmet off?”  
“Yes”  
‘Interesting’ you thought.  
Before you could continue the octopus looking creature comes up.  
“Wanna see us feed the mamacore?” He asks “The kid meant like it!”.  
Looking at the mandalorian you see him nod. Walking over you couldn’t help but wonder what a mamacore was. Guess you’ll find out. The three of you move in front of a hole in the ship. Waiting for the beast to arrive.  
Next thing you know the octopus man throws the kid in. You hear yourself scream and watch as the mandalorian dives in with no hesitation.  
“Lock it up!” The dick head yells.  
You watch in horror as the hole closes with both the child and mandalorian inside it. Leaving you alone surrounded.  
“Hahaha We're set for life brothers! The beskar is ours!”  
“What about the girl brother?”  
You slowly walk back only to run into a wall.  
“She’s kinda pretty don’t you think brother”  
“Dammit the mandalorian isn’t dead!”  
“What do you mean he isn’t dead. Then drown him you idiot! As for the girl she’ll fetch a nice price too. Maybe after we’ve taken our share hahaha”  
At that comment you pull the gun out pointing at the closet one and fire. You weren’t going down without one hell of a fight!  
Before you or them could even react to the kill a figure drops down from the sky and starts destroying everyone. Two more come down from the sky and join in. Now that you are looking at them they were wearing armor like the mandalorian.  
“Are you alright” You hear a man's voice through the helmet.  
It takes you a minute to respond. ‘Did i just kill someone?’ you think ‘I mean if I didn’t’ you stop your thought there.  
“Not really” You say. Then you hear the hole open. Hurrying over you here a woman's voice says to the mandalorian.  
“Take my hand”  
“The Child. There’s a beast down there. It has the child” He coughs out.  
“On it” You hear another voice say and watch as she jumps into the hole. Blasting and bright lights later she comes out with the baby's crib. Only the sides smushed. Before you can panic she rips the crib open and out comes a completely fine baby. The relief you feel you couldn’t explain. 

P.O.V Din  
Din was in a bit of shock right now. He nearly drowned to death and the kid almost died. The kid. He didn't know what'd he do without the little guy. Also he had heard what they’d said to you. He never tell anyone but he had felt a new type of rage at the thought of them touching you. He also was a bit proud of you for shooting.  
‘Not one to go down with a fight huh’ Din thought.  
“Thank you” He says “I’ve been looking for more of my kind”  
“It's lucky we found you instead” one of the women says.  
“I’ve been quested to deliver the child. I was hoping that”  
He didn’t get to finish as the people he thought were mandalorians took off their helmets.  
“Where'd you get that armor?” He growls out.  
“This armour has been in my family for three generations.”The middle woman speaks again.  
“You do not cover your face, you are not Mandalorion!” Before he could do anything he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking down Y/N was staring up at him with concerned eyes.  
“I am Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze. I was born on mandalore and fought in the purge. I am the last of my line.” Bo-Katan says “And you are a child of the watch”  
“The watch?”  
“Children of the watch are a cult of religious zealots. Their goal is to establish the ancient way. So they broke away from the mandalore”  
“There is only one way. The way of the mandalore!” He says ending the conversation. Handing the kid to Y/N he quickly scoops both of them up in his arms and they are off. He’ll admit the squeak you made when he picked you up was amusing and made his anger die down a bit.  
Flying though the sky he let himself relax. Let himself feel your arms around him and hear the child's happy giggles. When he should be feeling angry and confused he felt content. Something he hadn't felt in years. And boy did it scare him.  
Landing down he made sure to put you down gently.  
"That's the first time I've flown like that!" Y/N says her cheeks flushed and smiling.  
Your smile does a funny thing to his stomach.  
"Are you okay?" Din ask.  
The smile drops and he can see you hold the kid closer. As if sensing your unease the kid touches your face. He sees you relax and the smile return.  
"Yeah I'll be fine. I was more scared for you and the kid to be honest"  
Scared for him. That was new.  
"Are you okay? I mean you almost drowned!"  
"I'm fine. We should get heading back"  
He's confused by the panic on your face. Before he can ask the looks gone and your nodding.

Heading back he couldn't help but think of you and the kid.  
'It's obvious the kid attached to her. And her to him'  
He noticed it from the moment you two met. The way you played with the kid and genuinely cared for him. He couldn't help but think of you two playing in the snow. He had been watching, maybe a bit too closely, but the sound of the kid's giggles and your laughter made something in him feel light.  
Before he could think more on it Din heard a man's voice yell.  
"Hey. You! You killed my brother!"  
Dank farrik. A quick glance around showed they were surrounded. Looking at Y/N he saw she had his gun out and the kid protectively cradled in her arm.  
"Let us pass" he says.  
"Hahahaha I don't think you understand. I'm gonna kill your girl and your pet!"  
The growl that came out of him was not in his control.  
"Touch either of them and die"  
Then he heard the sounds of jets.  
"For the record" Bo-Katan says landing "I was the one who killed your brother"  
Then it's a shoot out. He quickly grabs Y/A and moves you behind him. Using his armor to shield you and the kid. He lays into them. Making sure every shot counts. They threatened the child and you, so they got what was coming.  
After they were all down he swiftly stared at Y/N and the kid. Seeing that they were just fine eased something in him.  
"So. Can I buy you guys a drink?" Bo-Katan askes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Din grow closer! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on my iPad still. Sorry guys!

P.O.V You  
Sitting in the inn you felt more lost than ever. As the Mandalorians talked you grew more confused.   
'Who was the empire? What did they do to the mandalorians? What's a Jedi?' You kept these thoughts to yourself and tried to pay attention.  
"I can lead you to one of the Jedi. But I need your help with a mission first" Bo-Katan says.  
"Mission?" Your Mandalorian says.  
Bo-Katan smiles and with that leads you outside. There she lays down the plan. Hearing them talk strategy made you nervous. You didn't know what the empire was but they sounded bad. Also you could admit you were worried about your Mandalorian. The kid adored him and he was growing on you.  
"What are you going to do with the kid and girl" you hear Bo-Katan state.  
"We can stay at the frog lady's house. I'll watch over him" you speak mostly to your mandalorian. You see him nod and you smile.   
'He really is a man of few words' you think.  
Surprising you he says next "I'll meet you at the mission site."   
Bo-Katan nods and then your Mandalorian is motioning for you to follow. Realizing you don't know where the frog lady's house is you follow. Walking with him you think about the child. Your little heart mate. You couldn't leave him. So that left one option.  
Somehow you had to convince the mandalorian to let you stay. Great one problem. You were dead weight. You didn't have any clue about the world and you weren't a especially great fighter. All you had was your connection with the kid.  
"What's bothering you Y/N?" Your Mandalorian asks.  
"I'm just gonna miss you two is all. When you leave. Especially this one" you say tickling the kids foot. He squeals and babbles happily.  
'I wish I could keep that sound forever' you think 'Better then any medicine I was ever prescribed'  
Before him or you could talk a door opens and you hear excited croaking noises. Your friend appears in front of you and you are tugged inside. It's a comfy apartment built for a small family. She excitedly croaks and points at the eggs. Walking over to them the kid and you watch in awe as one hatches.  
"Congratulations!" You tell your friend smiling.  
The Mandalorian coughs and you remember he has a mission.  
You bring the kid to him and prepare for him to leave.  
"Be careful okay? And come back to us I m-m-mean the kid" you stutter feeling yourself blush. He is silent for so long you think he isn't going to say anything.  
"Always" he says and then he turns and leaves. 

P.O.V Din  
Din had never been happier to wear his helmet. Walking to the meet up, he could still feel the blush on his face. You were so sweet it drove him insane. Worrying about the kid. Worrying about him. It had been a long time since Din had someone worry about him besides the kid.   
'She said Us' he couldn't help but think 'Come back to Us.'  
Filled with new motivation Din felt ready for the mission. He would do this, get the info, and come back to you guys. Then he would ask you if you wanted to stay.  
'I could offer it like a job' he thought 'She could be the kids new nanny.'   
Nodding to himself he let his worries go and prepared for the mission. 

P.O.V You  
You were having a good time. You still couldn't understand your friend or her husband but you found that didn't matter. They were excited about their kids and that excitement leaked into you and the child. Your watching as the child gently helped wash the newborns. Frog lady was gently croaking at them both.   
'She'll be a great mother' you think 'I definitely wouldn't be'  
Then the child's face appears in your mind.  
'That was different…..Was it?'  
As you stare at the heartmate you slowly come to the conclusion that the kid was in your heart. Damn it you loved him. Loved the cooes and the tiny little hands that reached for you. Loved the feeling of someone wanting you.  
Sighing your thoughts turns to the child's protector.  
'Always he said' you can feel the blush coming back 'How could he say that and then just leave?'   
Biting your lip you start to worry. You really hope he is safe. It'd already been two hours. And as If summoned by your thoughts you hear three knocks on the door.  
Putting your hand on your gun you watch the door open. You were filled with relief when you see the familiar armor. Relaxing your hand you're then filled with panic. He was gonna leave and you'd never see them again.  
"Thank you for watching the child" you listen to him say.  
*kind croaking noises*  
"Y/N can I speak to you outside?"  
"Of course" you say.  
Watching him pick up the kid your heart squeezed. He was so gentle with him. You'd have to be blind to not notice how much the kid meant to him.  
Stepping outside you prepare to tell your Mandalorian that the kid is your heart mate when he says something completely unexpected.   
"I'd like to hire you to be a nanny for the kid"  
'Hire you?' You thought.  
"You'd be paid. And I will protect you"  
He'd protect you. You felt your stomach do a funny thing and your face flush. You already knew your answer.  
"Yes. I accept" you say with a smile.  
You both stand there for a while.  
"I guess I should tell Frog Lady that I'm not staying." You speak heading into the apartment again.

The goodbyes are hard. You cry and she does too. You couldn't help it, she was your first friend in this new world. The first person who showed you kindness here. You hug and tell them you'll definitely visit sometime. And then off your going.  
Once you reach the shipping dock you listen to your mandalorian argue with the ship worker. After he's done he turns to you.  
"The ships ready let's go"  
You nod and then your back in the Razor Crest. Even though you don't know much about space ships you're worried about this one. It looks like it's held together by strings.  
"Don't worry it'll fly"   
"You're the expert on ships not me" you mutter.  
Buckling up in your seat your surprised when he puts the kid on your lap.  
Turning without a word he starts starting the ship up.  
You think about asking him where you're going but then you remember you wouldn't know where it was anyway. Relaxing in the chair you start humming a song to the child.  
"There's no way we are making it to Corvus in this shape. We are gonna have to visit some friends. Y/N have you been to Nevarro?"  
"No. I've never really traveled much before this"  
You see him nod.  
"What are your friends like?" You speak wanting to learn more about the man.  
"One is a bounty hunter leader and the other is an ex shock trooper"  
You couldn't help but be confused. What was a shock trooper?  
"I see" you say "it's good you have friends mandalorian"  
"Mando"  
"Huh?"  
"Most people call me Mando"  
"Mando. I like it!" You smile. Happy to learn a bit about him.  
Suddenly he is standing up.   
"I'm gonna get started on repairs" he says turning and leaving.   
And just when you guys were talking. Sighing you look down at the child. He was fast asleep. Holding him in your arms you feel the day catch up. You barely think before you fall asleep. 

P.O.V Din   
Dank farrik. He couldn't help but leave when he heard you say his second name. Coming from you it sounded. Well he didn't know what it sounded like but he liked it.  
Doing some repairs for a bit he wondered what you were doing. Heading up the ladder he took in the sight of you sleeping. Actually you and the child were asleep. Moving quietly he grabbed a blanket and put it over you two. Din didn’t know why he felt so protective of you. Maybe it was the way you looked at the child. Like you would fight to the death for him. Or maybe a little voice said in his head 'You like when she looks at you too. When she smiles and laughs.'  
Quickly he pushed that thought away. Din didn't have time to think things like that. Besides he was a Mandalorian. He couldn't remove his helmet. He couldn't.   
Sighing Din goes back to repairs. A couple hours later he hears you coming down the ladder.  
"Mando. Have you slept yet?"  
"No"  
He watches in amusement as you put your hands on your hip and huff.   
"You need to sleep"  
"I'll sleep when I'm dead"  
He watches the smile and the laughter go across your face.   
"Your funny Mando. But you still gotta sleep"  
Sighing for the second time today Din stands up and heads toward the bed area. He was tired from the mission and everything else.   
"You win this one Y/N"  
He doesn't have to look to know there's a smile on your face.  
Stepping into the bed area he lays down letting himself relax. Y/N would get him if anything happened and she would protect the child. With that he slipped into the dream world.

Din wakes with a start. Still seeing his mother's tear stained face. He feels his hands shaking. Quickly he opens the door and steps out. To be meant by a sight.  
Y/N was slowly dancing around the cargo bay with the kid while singing softly to him. So lost in whatever moment the two of you were having you didn't notice him.  
"Take my heart. Take my whole life too. I can't help falling in love with you"  
He felt the feeling in his stomach again.  
The kid looked like he was about to fall asleep when he saw him and cooed excitedly.   
"What is it, my heart?" You say.  
The kids cooes again and points straight at him. Turning around you look at him. And he watches as your face turns red. You open your mouth like you're about to say something but nothing comes out. He can't help the chuckle that comes out.   
"Nice voice" Din says in amusement.   
How you were able to make him laugh after that nightmare he'll never know.  
"Don't poke fun at me. He was having trouble staying asleep."  
"So you sing to him?" He could admit he was having fun teasing you. "What song was that?"  
"Um I don't know. My Mom used to sing it to me" You suddenly look sad "Maybe I just wanted him to have a part of her"  
Din doesn't press you. He can see your mother was a tough spot for you. Also a part of him understands. He had nothing left of his parents to give. If he did he'd give it to the child too.  
The sudden beeping interrupted the moment.   
"I should check that" he said heading towards the ladder. Now in the pilot seat he could see they were 20 minutes to Nevarro.  
20 minutes to safety.


	6. Nevarro Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of you arrive at Nevarro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas gift 🎁

P.O.V Cara Dune  
Cara was constantly busy. Being a Marshal in Nevarro wasn't easy but she enjoyed it. It also gave her certain privileges. Like the stupid pet she now had.  
Currently she was on her way to meet up with Greff. Looking around she quickly spotted him.  
"Greff" she said with a nod.  
"Cara. Good news! Mando and the child are coming back. They should be landing soon" Greff tells her with a smile.  
Cara couldn't help a smile of her own. It was because of Mando she had her new life. He was a good friend and she didn't have many.  
"Well let's go then. Wouldn't wanna keep them waiting" she says.

Looking at the ship Cara couldn’t help but wonder what her friend got into. Then the door opened and she saw him and someone else. A woman who was holding the child and staring right at her.  
"Mando who is this fine lady? Introduce us!" Greff shouts.  
"Y/N this is Greff and Cara" Mando says.   
'Few words as ever' she thought 'Still him having someone join the crew. Girl must be special……..I'm gonna tease him about this for a while.'

P.O.V You   
You were nervous. You wanted to make friends with them. They were important to Mando and the child. But to be honest you sucked at social interactions.  
Seeing Greff holding his hand out you quickly shake it.  
"Any friend of Mandos is a friend of mine" Greff states.  
"Same" you say without thinking.  
You hear two chuckles. One you know is Mando's and the other is the woman next to Greff. Putting on what you hope is a nice smile you hold your hand out to her. God she wasn't trying to squeeze your hand hard but you could feel the strength in them. Her hands reminded you of Mandos. Strong, Gentle ,and in gloves.You had a feeling you were gonna like Cara.  
"Nice to meet you Cara"  
Cara smiles at you and says "So how did you two meet?"  
"It's a long story. Involving a Frog Lady, gross octopus men, and monstrous spiders" you say recalling your adventures.Your surprised by Cara's laughter.  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from Mando" Greff chuckles "Now let me see the child"  
The child cooes at Greff as you let him hold him.   
"Has Mando been taking good care of you?" He asked the kid "Or have you been taking care of him" The child cooes. "He said yes he has."   
You cover your mouth to hide your giggles at his antics. Soon you all are walking towards town. Looking around you notice the aliens here looked happy trading and talking among themselves.   
"Things have really changed here" Mando says.   
"It's mostly thanks to are new marshal Cara Dune here" Greff says "And me being stuck behind a desk"  
As you walk towards a building you hear Mando say "Can't believe this is still standing"  
"Wait till you check out the inside" Cara quips.   
Stepping inside you are surprised to see children and a robot.  
"A school?" Mando asks.  
"Told you things have changed around here" Cara smirks.  
"Now then let's leave the little one here while we talk business" Greff said starting to walk away with the kid.  
"Wherever I go, he goes." Mando states.  
You found yourself nodding. Panic swirling in your stomach.  
"Mando. Y/N. Please where we are going you don't wanna take a child" Greff states back.  
"Don't worry you two, he'll be safe here. You have my word" Cara says looking both of you in the eyes.   
You watch as the kid is put in a desk. Suddenly you remember when you were behind one. On earth with you mother and sister's. Feeling the sadness creeping in you shake your head to get rid of it. Greff and Cara walk out the door. You hesitate. Mando does too. After a beat he looks at you and says "He'll be safe here. I trust their judgment and Cara's word."  
In your heart you knew that but your brain was saying otherwise.  
"Trust me"  
Staring at his helmet you think of the man under and how you trusted him with a lot. It surprised you how much you did.  
You nod and with a final look at your heartmate you leave.  
As you walk downtown towards wherever you're going you can't help but feel off. Like you left a piece of you in the school. But then you remember Mandos words.  
'Trust me he said' you can't help but look at him. You're surprised when you see his helmet pointed at you. Blushing red you look away only to see Cara smirking at you two.  
Luckily you've reached the building. Walking in you notice a blue alien. As he looks in your direction he suddenly shoots air out of his neck. It's then it clicks he is looking at Mando.  
"H-h-hey Mandalorian. Never thought I'd see you again" The Alien nervously says.  
"What's he doing here?" Mando asks.  
"Mythrol here has taken care of my books for years. Then one day he disappeared after some creative accounting"  
"Magistrate Karga was generous enough to let me work off my debt" Mythrol says.  
"Three hundred and fifty years but who's counting" Greff said.  
"Well, If he runs off on you again. Let me know" Mando states.   
"Let me assure you I don't wanna be carbonited again. Still can't see outta my left eye" Mythrol mutters the last part.  
"Can we talk business?" You hear Cara say.  
"I'm only here for repairs and supplies"  
"Which will take awhile. So you'll have some free time" Greff says. He stops looking at Cara then back at Mando. "We could really use your help"  
You're surprised to feel Mando hesitation.  
"I have to look after the child and Y/N" You're surprised to hear him say your name too.  
'I can't let him not do this' you think 'They need help'  
"I can shop for supplies" you speak before you could think "Then I can pick up the little one later"  
"I can send some of my best men to watch after her Mando" Greff says.   
'I can look after myself' you think 'But then again I have no idea what'd I be getting.'  
"Don't worry they are actually good. I've been training them" Cara says.  
You see Mando's shoulders relax a bit.  
"I have to meet them" he finally relents.   
"No problem, Mando" Greff says pulling something out of his pocket. "Allana. Cody. Get in here." He barks into what you now see is a walkie talkie?   
About five minutes later you see a man and woman walk inside. They both look fairly intimidating. Especially the Lady.  
"You called sir?" Asks the woman .  
"Yes. This is Y/N. Y/N this is Allana and Cody. Now Y/N is my guest and I expect you to treat her like it" Greff commands "You both will be protecting her today."  
"Her safety is guaranteed" Allana says with a nod.

P.O.V Din  
Din could tell they were good. At least the woman was.  
'If they were trained by Cara' he thinks 'Then they should be able to watch her for a day.'  
"If anything happens to her I will personally hunt you down. Do you understand?" He threatened.  
"I will guard her with my life" Allana said automatically.   
Nodding he turned to Y/N.  
"I will be back for you and the kid"   
"We will be here when you get back" you said smiling at him. He relaxed a bit. You still had his blaster. So if anything happened he knew you would shoot. He still hesitated. He didn't want to let you out of his sight. But he trusted his friend's opinions.  
"Go now before he changes his mind Y/N" Cara says.  
Nodding her head Y/N smiles at him and then turns and leaves. As he watched her go he felt a longing in him. Once again he was glad for his helmet. No one could see his face.  
"Soooo you gonna tell us about Y/N or do I have to wrestle it out of you" Cara impishly says.  
Feeling his face get hot he quickly says "Y/N is the kids new Nanny."  
"Nanny? That's a good idea Mando. Does she know about the kid yet?" Greff asks.  
He shakes his head.  
"You should tell her" He is surprised to hear Cara say.  
"What? If she's gonna be traveling with you she needs to know. Especially about the Imperial. Girl deserves to know what she's got herself into"  
Din couldn't help but agree. You knowing would only help protect the kid. He nodded at her.  
"Now with that out of the way. Let's talk business" Greff states.

P.O.V You   
You felt more off then normal. You were so used to having the child or Mando around you. Now that you had neither you felt empty.  
"Do you know what you're getting?" Cody asks from beside you.  
"Yes. I just don't know where to get it" You say feeling empty and lost. Mando had given you a list before you landed and some money.  
"Don't worry I know every shop owner. So we will be fine" Allana speaks.  
Walking through town you show them the list and they point you to the right stalls. Soon you have everything you need. Now you admit you were just window shopping till school got out. You would get him now but you wanted the child to have a bit of normalcy.   
'Besides' you think 'He could be making friends'  
Smiling at the thought your eye is caught on something. It's a small plush animal. What animal you don't know but it was adorable. You suddenly remember being a kid with Rainbow. Your stuffed bear your mom got you.  
"How much" you find yourself saying lifting the stuffed animal.  
Purchasing it you can't wait to give it to the child. And then you're thinking of Mando.  
'I should get him something' you think 'But what?'  
Then you see it. It's a dagger that's entirely steel with a rounded tip. It looked sharp and deadly. Just like Mando.  
"How much for the dagger?" you ask the shopkeeper.  
"I see you have a nice eye girl. This dagger is pure beskar. Won it in a poker game I did." Shopkeeper replies.  
'Beskar? Isn't that what Mando wears' you think.  
"I said how much"  
The number he says makes your jaw drop. Not even knowing much about money here you can tell it's a lot.  
"Let me handle this" Allana says.  
Stepping forward she starts bartering with the shopkeeper.  
By the times she's done she gets it for half price.  
Stepping away with your gift you feel happy. You always loved buying other people gifts.   
"Thank you Allana" you say.  
"Just doing my job" she smiles.  
"Do you think schools out yet?" you ask.  
"Yes. They should be getting out now" she answers.  
Trying not to let your feelings show you head towards the school. Entering you find the child right where you left him. But now he is munching on cookies.  
'He must be hungry' you think.  
Walking over to him he suddenly turns and sees you. The excited and happy noises he makes warms your heart.  
"Were you good in school today sweetheart?" You ask the child. He cooes in response. You kiss his sweet little head.  
"You guys are sweet together" you hear Allana saying.  
Looking at them you feel a bit embarrassed.  
"Is there a place where he can eat?" You ask.  
"Yeah. There's a child friendly restaurant down the street" Cody replies. "Follow me."  
"Could you give me a minute. The wife's calling" Allana says lifting up what must be a phone.  
"Sure. Meet us at Hardee's" Cody says nodding.  
As you follow Cody to the restaurant you are lost in playing with your little heart mate. When you start paying attention again you realize you are in an alleyway.   
"What's going on Cody?" you ask.  
"Honestly I feel a little bad about this but" he pauses pulling a blaster on you "Hand over the kid or I'll kill you."  
You immediately put your body in front of the child.  
'Why does he want the kid?' you think panicking 'Whatever happens I can't let him have the child'  
"Why do you want the child?" You ask confused.  
"I don't ask questions hun. I just do the job" Cody said.  
"I'm not giving you the child" you growl out.  
"Wrong choice." Then he is moving in his blaster pointed at you. You back away but hit a wall. Hearing the child whimper you make your choice. He'll have to pry the kid from your cold dead hands.  
Suddenly a shot is fired out. Turning you see Allana with her gun raised at Cody.  
"Next one goes between your eye's traitor" she hisses out.  
Quickly you pull your blaster out and aim it at his heart.  
"One move and I'll kill you where you stand" You growl. And you meant it. Never before have you felt rage like this.  
Slowly he holds his hands up.  
"Now put down the blaster" Allana orders.  
Slowly he does and just when he is about to set it down he flips it and fires. You only have a second to move. You turn shielding the child. And then white hot pain explodes.   
You don't notice that you dropped the kid till you're on the ground. You hear a scuffle and the kids distressed noises. You try to move but your body screams no. You feel wet and panic more when it clicks it's your blood. Suddenly you feel someone moving you onto your back. You scream in agony. It felt like you were being teared apart. Your tear filled Y/C eyes see Allana.  
"The Child. My Heart Mate" is all you can say.  
She moves for a second and then the kids in front of you. His little hand desperately trying to touch you. He then surprises both of you by biting Allana. You watch her drop him. He gets up and moves towards your side. The kid touches your wound with his tiny hand. Allana and you watch in amazement as your wound heals and disappears. Then the kid immediately passes out with you right after him.


	7. Nevarro Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando is back from the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is total out of control. Hope you like it!

P.O.V Din   
Din was currently jetpacking back to Nevarro.  
"Moff Gideons alive' he thought 'This meant the kid was in even more danger'  
Arriving quickly he heads for the kids location. Landing in the alleyway his heart stops. He sees the kid first passed out with a blood soaked hand. Before he can wonder about the blood he sees you. Covered in it. You're not moving either. Suddenly he felt like a foundling again.  
"Y/N?" His voice sounds broken to even his ears.  
"She's okay. I think. Her kid healed her. Like the wound wasn't even there" he hears someone say.   
It's then he noticed the woman holding you. He for the life of him couldn't remember her name.  
'Wait' Din thought 'The kid healed her. So she's not. Not.' He couldn't even think of the word.  
Quickly he walked over and picked up the kid. A quick check showed he was fine just sleeping. Then he knelt next to you. You looked pale and not like you. He felt like someone stabbed him. He would actually prefer someone to stab him then this.  
"What happened?" He growls out.  
"Cody" the woman says "Is a traitor. He tried to take the child but Y/N wouldn't let him. I should have shot him when I had the chance"   
"Is he alive"  
"Yes"  
'Good' Din thinks 'He'll learn that my threat earlier was real'  
He hears you groan. He watches as you slowly wake up.  
"Mando" You whisper. Then a look of panic sweeps across your face. "The Child!"  
"Sshh don't move Y/N. The child is fine. See Mando has him right here" the woman says soothingly. You turn and look at him and then let out a sigh of relief. And with that you pass out again.  
He himself was full of relief. Hearing your voice helped him focus on the now. You were alive and so was the child but this incident only meant that they weren't safe here. And also now Moff probably knew about you. Cody or whoever he is probably reported when he touched down.'  
'Dank farrik' he thinks. 'We need to get somewhere safe till Greff and Cara are back.'  
"We need to get somewhere safe" he tells the woman.  
She pauses for a moment before she stands.  
"My house isn't that far away."  
"Good let's move"  
He gently puts the Child down on your stomach. Then he easily picks you both up. Following the women he holds you tight to him.  
It just starts now hitting him that you almost died. Somehow along the way you had sneaked into his heart. Just like the kid.  
"Almost there" The woman speaks. Her leading him to a house. Once at the door she quickly opens it. Stepping inside he notices a well decorated house.  
"Let me get my wife. She's a doctor."  
He nods. Showing he was listening. Looking around he takes in the windows and exits.   
"Allana! What are you doing back so early?" he hears a different woman say.  
"We need your Help. A girl and a child-"  
"Stop there. Let me grab my stuff. Clear the coach for our guest"   
Then he hears kissing noises. He can't help but look at you. Din was a selfish man. He wanted you to himself. It was the first time in his life he let himself want something like this. You were just so soft and sweet. He'd never meant anyone like you. Your sweet Y/C eyes, your roses cheeks, and your smile. He wanted them all.  
"She's grabbing her stuff. You can put Y/N down on the coach" Allana says.  
He is once again glad for his helmet. After a beat he nods. Slowly he sets you two down.  
'She looks less pale now' he thinks 'The kid looks better too.'  
"Okay I'm ready! Where's my patient's?" Allana's wife says.   
He is surprised to see she is pregnant. Walking over she starts to quickly go through some tests.  
"Well they are both fine from what I can tell"  
"What about her passing out twice" Allana asks.  
"She was most likely in shock. She did just get shot"  
'That made sense' he thought 'Also finding out the child has powers hadn't helped.'  
Before they could continue he heard a knock on the door. Motioning for everyone to stay back he grabbed his blaster.  
"Are you gonna make us stand here all day Mando" Came Caras teasing voice.  
Lowering his blaster he walked over and opened the door. Cara and Greff were standing there.  
Motioning for them to come in he walks back to Y/N. He hears the gasp from them both.  
"What happened?" Greff commands looking at Allana.  
"Cody was traitor scum. Tried to take the child and Y/N stopped him. He shot her. And then the kid-"  
"I understand" Greff cuts her off.   
"Dank farrik Imp's" Cara growls out.  
"Mando. You should take the two of them to one of my safe houses for awhile" Greff said. "It's on planet Zark. I have a friend there owes me a favor."  
"I still need to go to Corvus" Din said.  
"Helen" Cara says turning to look at Allana's Wife " You're a doctor. Tell him they need rest."  
"That is what I'd suggest. Somewhere safe for them both to recover" Helen says. "Mentality as well as Physically"  
Looking at Y/N and the child they both looked exhausted.  
"Fine" Din finds himself saying. "Just for a bit"  
"Fantastic! I'll call up my friend right now" Greff said walking out the door. Allana and Helen say something about food before walking off together.   
He feels a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's not your fault, Mando" Cara tells him "It's the imps"  
Din couldn’t help but feel she was wrong. The kid and Y/N had needed him and he wasn't there.  
"I said I'd protect them"  
"You will Mando. The guys still out there huh?"  
"He won't be for long"  
"So he is a dead man walking?"  
Before he could answer Greff came back in.  
"Everything is set. Just ask for Selema when you get there"  
Din nods about to answer Cara when he hears you groan. He moves to your side immediately.

P.O.V You   
Opening your eyes you see Mando next to you. Feeling a weight on your stomach you look down and see the child.  
'I almost died' Is your first thought.  
"Y/N" you hear Mando whisper.  
Your second thought is 'He should say my name more. It sounds good from him.'  
You immediately try not to blush at that thought.  
"Y/N, does anything hurt?" he asks.   
Before you can answer you hear Allana yell "She's awake!"  
Next thing you know Mandos being pushed aside by a heavily pregnant woman.  
"What's your name?" the woman ask.  
"Y/N"  
"How many fingers am I holding up"  
"Three"  
"I don't think she has a concussion."  
"Good" you hear Mando speak.  
"What happened?" You ask.  
"Cody was a traitor working for the imperial. He was sent to take the child." You're surprised to hear Greff say.  
Looking in his direction you're surprised to see Cara too.  
"Why would the imperial want the child?" Then you remember. Suddenly it all hits you for real this time. Your heart mate had powers? Your hand moves to your side. You feel nothing but ripped fabric and skin. No wound.  
'But it hurt so badly' you think 'I thought I was dead. How could he heal that?'  
You look down at your little heart mate in amazement. He is asleep still on your stomach. His little hand grasping your shirt.   
'Your heart mates will protect you' you remember 'That's what Hyjufl said.'  
"Y/N there is something you should know about the kid" Mando starts.  
"He has powers" You finish.   
He nods.  
"Is that why the Imperial wants him?"  
"Yes. They are after his blood…..Also the one who hunts him is Moff Gideon."  
"Who's that?"  
"He is an evil and powerful man Y/M." Cara says "He won't stop till he has the child. And doesn't care what he has to do to get him."  
You squeeze the kid closer to you.   
'He must be real bad news if everyone is worried about him' you think 'I have to be more vigilant. This Moff Gideon can't get his hands on the child.'  
Suddenly Cara hip beeps. Checking the beeping device she smirks.  
"I got a lead on Cody. Looks like he went into the sewers" She says typing something "I got all the exits blocked. He is all yours Mando. I'll stay and protect the girl and kid"  
Watching Mando raise up he draws his blaster. Then he looks at you.  
"I'll be back Y/N."  
"I know you will"  
Greff and Mando start to leave.  
"Wait! I'm coming too." Allana says "It's my fault the traitor got away and Y/N got shot. I failed my job so let me at least try to help"  
You see Mando pause then nod.  
"I'll be back Helen. Take care of Y/N and the kids" she says rubbing Helen's stomach.   
And with that they are gone.  
"I'll fix us some tea. Tea is good for the body and mind" Helen says patting your arm then leaving.  
Next thing you know Caras sitting next to you. Crossing her legs she says "No bullshit. How are you feeling"  
'How were you feeling?' You thought.  
Scared for the Child, worried about Mando, and relief that you didn't die.  
"Overwhelmed" is all you can think to say.  
She nods.  
"Regret joining Mando and the Kid?"  
"Never"  
So many things have happened, most out of your control, but you would never regret meeting your heart mate and Mando.  
"Good" Cara says with a smile.  
You two sit in comfortable silence till Helen comes in with tea


	8. Nevarro Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatings, Hugs, Goodbyes, and Gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out. Not sure how I feel about it. :/

P.O.V Din  
Din was raging inside. Now that he knew you and the child were safe. He let himself feel his anger. This Cody imposter had dared to try and take what was his. Hurt what was his.  
'Only she's not mine' He thought. And she couldn't be. She was too good for someone as broken as him.  
"Okay we are almost at the sewers" Greff said knocking him out of his thoughts. "What's the plan Mando?"  
"Do we know where he is heading?"  
Greff pulls out his receiver.  
"Status on the traitor" Greff barks out.  
"Currently hiding in room B5" came the answer immediately.   
"Mando you should go in first since you have the beskar. Greff and I will protect your back. Who knows if he has friends."   
Allana says.  
He nods and so does Greff. He motions for them to move.  
"I can honestly say I didn't miss the sewers" Greff speaks.  
As they close in on B5 they all get ready. On Din's go they head in.  
He is hit in the chest and leg immediately. Multiple shots. There are three troopers with his prey. Easy.  
He charges in surprising them. His fist hits the first tropper with enough force to break his helmet. The troopers down before Din gets started. Dodging the next trooper's punch he grabs the trooper's arm and twist it. Then brings down his elbow. The snap he hears makes him smile under the helmet. The trooper howls in agony leaving him open too Din swiping his legs out.   
The trooper hits the floor hard and Din doesn't give him a chance to think. He brings his foot down on the troopers throat. He looks at the last trooper filled with adrenaline. The last trooper hesitates and is then shot by Greff and Allana.  
Cody opens his mouth to say something. Only to be meant with Dins fist. He doesn't hit him too hard. He needed him to be awake for this.  
"I told you I'd hunt you down" Din growls out grabbing Cody by the throat.   
"Look man." He gasps from under his hand "It was just a job. I didn't mean to shoot her. I panicked"  
"Too late. Tell me what you know now and I'll consider not killing you"  
"I was hired by an imperial" he squeals "They told me if I got the kid they'd make me rich. He gave me a receiver and told me to go to Nevarro. Told me to wait for a mandalorian and kid. But then you showed up with the girl"  
"Do they know about Y/N, Traitor?" Allana hissed at Cody.  
"Yes"  
Allana curses and Din feels the same.  
Reeling his fist back he punches Cody. Cody whimpers his face bloody and swollen.  
"Remind me to never get on your bad side" Allana whispers.  
"Who was the imperial who hired you" Din says.  
"I don't know. Please." Cody starts to beg " I don't know anything more. Just don't kill me."  
"You're not worth killing." Greff says "Now being carbonited for life is another thing"  
Din raises his fist again and knocks him out hard. He was still angry. Allana quickly handcuffs Cody and then throws him over her shoulder.  
"I'll take him to holding" and with that she's leaving.  
"You okay Mando?" Greff ask.  
He takes a minute to recenter himself. Reminding himself of why he was so mad. You and the Child. He could feel himself relax thinking of two waiting for him.  
"Yeah. Let's head back"

P.O.V Cara   
Cara was actually having a good time. Helen made some kriffing good tea. Taking a sip of said tea her eyes go to Y/N. She could honestly say she liked you. You were loyal and that was hard to find these days. You hadn't hesitated when she had asked if you regretted being with Mando and the kid. Your answer and the look in your eyes was enough.  
So Cara decided, if you were gonna throw your lot in with them, she should get to know you.  
"So Y/N you never told me that long story of how Mando and you met"  
You look a little surprised.   
"You really wanna hear about it?"  
Cara nods and then listens.  
"Well my friend and I, who is a Frog Lady, needed passage. So-" and then you're off.  
Cara listens as you tell them of your adventures.  
'Y/N is quite the storyteller' she thinks sipping her tea.  
"I'm gonna grab more snacks" Helen says.  
It's then Cara realizes she ate like half.  
"No way. You're pregnant I'll grab them" Y/N says standing while holding the sleeping kid. She quickly walks in towards the kitchen.  
Opening her mouth Cara's interrupted by the knocking on the door. Grabbing her blaster she motions Helen down.  
"It's us Cara" comes Greffs voice.  
Lowering the blaster she opens the door. She takes them both in. That's when she sees the blood on Mandos hands.  
"Is he dead?"   
"No"  
She nods.  
She then sees him looking into the tea room.  
"She's in the kitchen" Cara says teasingly.  
Mando just nods and heads toward the kitchen.

P.O.V You  
Almost done with the snacks you hear someone enter the room. Turning around quickly you relax when you see Mando.  
Then you take note of the bloody knuckles and the tense posture. You don't think you just walk up and hug him. Gently hugging him you feel serene.The beskar feels cold but nice at the same time. It's then you notice he isn't hugging back.  
"S-s-sorry" you stutter quickly pulling away.  
You feel awkward for a second.   
Then you feel arms around you pulling you to him. He hugs you tightly but not enough that it would hurt. You hug him back a bit too happily. Smiling you let yourself have this. His hug made you feel protected.   
'I could stay in his arms forever' you think dreamily.  
Then you hear a tiny yawn. Looking down you see that the kid is squashed between you and beskar. You step back flushing red when you realize he still had his arms around you. The kid slowly opens his big eyes and cooes happily when he sees you two. Mando takes one hand off you to touch the kids fuzzy head. So lost in the moment you are till you hear Cara's cough. Mando tenses and steps back. You suddenly feel cold.  
"Not to ruin the moment but you two should get heading to Zark. The republic will be here soon."  
'Zark?' You think confused 'I thought we were going to Corvus?'  
"You're right" Mando says.  
"I had all your stuff put on the ship. So you are ready to go."  
With that she turns and walks away.   
Now you're alone with Mando and the kid. Thinking of what you just did, and that Cara totally saw you two, you turn red.  
You shyly try to look at Mando only to see him staring at you.  
"Was that okay?" You find yourself saying.  
He hesitates then nods.  
You find yourself feeling ridiculously happy that he was okay with the hug. You got the feeling he wasn't hugged often.  
"We should get going"  
"Yeah"

Walking into the living you take in everyone. Allana and Helen drinking tea and holding hands. Cara swearing at her gun while talking to Greff. You can't help but smile. You really liked these people.  
"Y/N. Mando. Are you ready to head out? Cara and I will escort you" Greff says.  
You all head towards the door.   
"Come back and visit. You're always welcome here" Helen says giving you a hug.  
"Yeah don't be strangers" Allana says shaking your hand.

Walking to the Razor Crest with everyone you can admit you're exhausted.  
"You look like your gonna fall over Y/N" Cara teases.  
You're about to answer but you yawn.  
"We'll keep goodbyes short. Thank you for the help Mando and it was lovely meeting you Y/N" Greff smiles.  
"It was great meeting you too Greff"   
"Stay safe and don't die" Cara shakes your hand and nods at Mando.  
Then you're heading inside. Mando heads up the ladder and you quickly check the supplies to find your gifts. Stealthy you stuff the knife in your boot not wanting Mando to see it. The stuffie is small enough that you can shove it in your pocket. Feeling good you head to the ladder yawning.   
Buckling up in your seat Mando hands you the kid. He babbles tiredly at you. Smiling you kiss his fuzzy head. Soon he is sleeping in your lap.   
"So what's with Zark?" You ask Mado quietly as to not wake the kid.  
"Greff has a friend there that can help us lay low."   
Nodding your head you yawn again.  
"Go to sleep. I'll watch over you two"  
You fall asleep under his watch.

Waking up you expect alarms or something. But instead you find yourself alone in the pilot area. Unbuckling you start to head down when you hear Mandos voice.  
"Be still my Ad'ika"  
Was that a different language? Heading down you see Mando putting supplies away and the child trying to help. Standing there you remember your gifts. With a smile you're walking over to Mando and the kid. Mando stops what he was doing and looks at you. The child noticing that Mando stopped looks at you too. Letting out a happy squeal the kid walks over and hugs your leg.  
"Hello to you too" you say picking him up. "I have a gift for you being a good boy!" Reaching into your pocket you pull out the stuffie. He zeros in on it making grabby hands. You hand it to him and he immediately hugs it to himself. Glad he liked his gift, you look at Mando.   
"I also got you something" you say grabbing the knife from your boot "I hope you like it"  
You watch him slowly take the knife from you. He then hits it against his armor.  
"This is Beskar. Where'd you find this?"  
"At a shop on Nevarro. The man said he won it in a game. Do you like it?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm glad"  
You feel happy watching your boys look at their gifts. You liked spoiling them. Something told you they didn't get spoiled often.  
It made you feel protective of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad'ika mean little child/son.   
> I think. I only have the internet.


	9. Zark Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving on Zark you are meant with new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support♡ I changed the rating to E.

P.O.V Din  
The kid and Y/N were asleep. Din knew because he was staring at you two. He couldn't help but think of the hug. You and the kid had fit perfectly in his arms. He'd never felt more whole. And then you had given him a gift. He could feel it in his boot right now.  
'I'll get get her something on Zark' he thinks 'I'll start with some cloths'  
Your shirt had a huge hole in the side and was crusted with blood. Standing up he heads down to the sleeping bay. Looking through a small drawer he finds one of his old long sleeved shirts. Holding it up he looks it over. No holes.  
'Good enough' he thinks heading back up the ladder.  
He is surprised to see you awake.  
"Here" he says holding the shirt out to you.   
"This is yours?" She ask taking it.  
He nods picking the child up. Din watches as your face turns pink.  
"Thank you" Then you're quickly heading down the ladder.  
Din was a bit confused about why you were blushing. It was just a shirt. Shrugging he sits and puts the child on his lap.  
The alarm beeps and tells him they are 20 minutes away.  
A little while later he hears you coming up.  
Turning to tell you the destination time he stops dead. You look ridiculously beautiful in his shirt. He was suddenly thankful for his helmet. Because something in him was pleased to see you in His shirt.  
"How do I look?" Y/N ask.  
"Mesh'la" he blurts out.  
"What's that mean?"  
He is saved by the communications alarm going off. Going through the basics of checking in he mentions Greffs friend's name. Suddenly the man he was talking to was much nicer.  
'Greffs got friends in high places'  
He looks behind him to see you already buckled in. He gently shakes the kid awake. He cooes awake and then cuddles into him. With that outta the way he lands the Razor Crest.

Unbuckling he picks the kid up and turns to you.  
"Are you ready Y/N?"  
"Yes" you answer rolling up the sleeves on His shirt.  
He climbs down the ladder and opens the door. He is greeted by a purple alien.  
"Greetings from Selema, Mandalorian and Y/N. I am Xavier." The alien said "Follow me to your meeting."  
With a small bow after Xavier motions for you all to follow.  
Walking through the city Din couldn't help but look at Y/N. She was staring at everything in fascination.   
'She did say she never traveled much' he remembered.  
Arriving at what was basically a mansion Xavier motions for you to stop. The door opens and two burly aliens come out.  
"Stand Down. These are the guests Mistress Selema has been waiting for" Xavier explains.  
They immediately stand down and one opens the door saying "Sorry. Just doing the job. Have a lovely evening."  
Din nods at him and heads in.  
'Selema must not only be powerful but rich' he thinks looking around. The place screams rich from the chandelier to the rug.  
"My goodness there you are!" He hears a voice yell. Turning towards the sound he sees a human woman gliding down a staircase.  
"When Greff said a Mandalorian was visiting, well I almost didn't believe him." Selema he was guessing said dramatically "But here you are, with a Wife and Child no less! How scandalous."  
He feels his mind stutter at the thought of Y/N being his wife. His traitorous mind throws him an image. Din holding Y/N and the kid in his arms as he falls asleep. Peeking at Y/N he sees she's completely red.  
"She's not my Wife" he finally says.  
"How disappointing. But I can work with what I'm given." Selema mutters the last part "Anywho you're probably starving, let's eat brunch!" With that she struts into a random door.  
Feeling a headache coming he motions for Y/N to follow.   
Walking in it's definitely a dining room. It's also filled with food. He feels the kid wiggle excitedly and hears his cooes.  
"My my someone is excited" Selema laughs "Well don't be shy come eat!"  
Walking over he pulls Y/N's chair out first. After she's settled he sits and starts piling food on his plate. The kid was obviously hungry. Feeding him some octopus he hears Selema giggle.   
"So you really don't take off your helmet"  
"No"  
She hums "Well this will make things interesting"  
Before he can ask the door opens and Xavier walks in.  
"Sorry to interrupt Mistress but the Blood Hawks are calling again" Xavier says to Selema.   
'The Blood Hawks' he thinks surprised 'They were some of the best mercenaries out there. Why are they calling her?  
"Tell them I already have someone"  
Xavier bows and then leaves.  
"You're probably wondering about that" Selema says raising from her chair "You see there is a reason I accepted to take you on"  
"You have a job for me?" Din guesses.  
"There is a ball coming up in two day's time. I'm too attend it obviously. But lately I made a deal that has upset some people." Selema begins explaining "Those people are some nasty men. They've already sent assassins and death threats. All in all I need you to lead my security and be my bodyguard."  
"What was the deal?"  
Selema sighs "My family's earnings were not always honest. But since I'm now leading, I'm moving the business to be entirely legal."  
'That's a brave move on her part' he thinks 'But that would surely make people angry'  
"You'd be paid of course and after this I'll owe you one. I know you came for relaxation but who better to guard my life than a mandalorian?"  
Din sighs.  
"A ball. I've never been to one before" he hears you say.  
"Oh my dear. You will adore it. I'll have to have my seamstress make you some outfits." Selema says "That's of course if mister mandalorian agrees"  
'I can suffer through a ball' he thinks seeing your excited Y/C eyes.   
"Deal"  
"Splendid! I'll get things arranged! As for now explore the city and relax. And nevermind about credit" Selema pulls out two cards "This will buy you anything you want. I'm ,as you can see, filthy rich."  
Grabbing the cards he hands one to Y/N.   
"Now with that out of the way! I have a meeting. I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow. Kisses!" And then she leaves.  
Before he can even process that the door opens again.  
"I'll be showing you to your lodging" Xavier said "Feel free to finish eating first. I'll be outside the door." Then he is gone.  
"Well…...at least we won't get bored" Y/N said.  
Din nods.  
"Um, Mando what food here is safe?" You say looking at a plate of Gynter. It was still moving.  
Mando couldn’t help the chuckle that came out.  
"D-Dont laugh at me." You stutter.  
He quickly makes you a plate of safe food.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you" You say grabbing the plate excitedly.   
'I don't know what it'd do without you' he thought feeding the kid 'You always say such sweet things'

P.O.V You   
After finishing breakfast you head outside with Xavier. Xavier whistles into a walkie-talkie. A hovering car pulls up.  
'Holy shit' you thought 'How cool!'  
Getting in you sit with Mando in the back. You can't help but watch in amazement as you zip through the city. About twenty minutes later you arrive in front of a small house.  
'It's beautiful' you think.  
Getting out you walk to the door with everyone.   
"Pay attention please." Xavier says punching in a code "This is the password to enter"  
You really hope Mando paid attention because you did not. Walking in you gasped. This was like the home of your dreams. The ones you'd look at knowing you'd never have it.   
'Just like you'll never have Mando' the evil little voice says in your head 'Remember what you look like'  
You dig your nails into your palms until it hurts. The pain helps you refocus yourself.  
"The house has two bathrooms and one bedroom. Plus a living room, Dining area, kitchen, and a huge walled off backyard. I'll leave the car for you to use." Xavier bows and then leaves.  
"I'm going to the bathroom" you say.  
Not knowing where to go you just pick a direction. Luckily you find one. Staring in the mirror you can't help but feel the voice is right. You touch your stomach and chin.   
'Someone like me could never be with Mando' you think.  
Before you can continue you hear a tiny knock. Opening the door you see the child. He immediately walks over and hugs your leg. Feeling yourself tear up you close the door and pick the kid up. He coos and touches your cheek. Suddenly he starts babbling at you while petting your cheek. If you didn't know better you'd think he was trying to comfort you. You hug your heart mate to you and listen to his breathing. Slowly you match yours to his and stop crying. Letting yourself sink into a oneness with the kid.   
It's only when you hear three knocks do you snap out of it. Opening the door you see Mando standing there.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Mando. I'm fine" your surprised to find you're not lying.   
He nods and you feel happy he doesn't push.  
"So how's the place?" You ask.  
"It's secure"  
That made you feel better about staying here. Walking out of the bathroom you feel better. You're about to talk when you both hear a knocking on the door.  
Mando motions for you to stay and takes out his blaster. He moves to the door slowly then you suddenly hear "Open up the door dear. Selema and Xavier sent me."  
Mando opens the door with his blaster still out. Standing there is probably the most stylish man you've ever ment.  
"Damn! She wasn't kidding about the mandalorian." The man says taking his sunglasses off. You can't help but notice the expertly done makeup. "Too bad you don't take the armor off. I could make you look good!"   
Then he casually pushes Mando's blaster away and walks in.  
"Now where's my client" he says looking around "There you are! Don't hide from Yen"  
"Um who are you?" You ask.  
"I am Yen. Mistress Selema's fashion designer." Yen bows and then looks at your cloths "And you need help. What other cloths do you have that aren't your husband's."  
Flushing red you can't help but wonder why people think you two are together.  
"He isn't my husband"   
"Oh, I thought that was his shirt. It's the right size"  
"My shirt got ruined so I'm borrowing his. I-I don't have any cloths" you stutter flushing redder.  
"Oh, So cute! Your Mandalorian better watch out I ment scoop you up" he pauses to laugh "Kidding"  
You can't see Mandos face but you get the feeling he is annoyed.  
"Now let's do business. I need to take your measurements so just stand still and look pretty" Yen says pulling a device out. He points it at you and then you're being scanned. " All done. Even got the little one measurements. I'll make him a new coat!"  
Staring at the numbers on the device he suddenly whistles.  
"My My big breasts you have." He says walking to the door "To bad your obviously taken"   
Then he blows you a kiss and is out the door. You stand there in shock turning redder and redder.  
"That guys a dead man" you hear Mando say walking to you "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah just a bit shocked"  
He nods.  
The kid suddenly starts squirm in your arms. Setting him down he waddles to a door. Pointing at it he stares at you two. Sighing you open the door for him. Which leads outside. Looking at the backyard you're surprised. There's a playground or as close to one as you know. The kid eagerly walks towards the floating swings.  
Shaking off that weird encounter you head outside. Noticing the baby swing you help the kid into it. Then you're gently pushing him. As you listen to his giggle you look for Mando. He was standing outside just staring at you two.  
"Come over here Mando"  
You see him stand still for a beat and then he is heading over. You point to the spot you're in moving out of the way. You see him stand there and then after a minute he starts to push the kid. You can't help but take in Mando and the Kid. The kid's laughter and Mando's relaxed posture.   
'His wife' you think 'If I was his I'd get to see him like this all the time.'  
Suddenly he chuckles. Refocusing you see the child chewing on something.  
"What do you have?" You say picking it up in your hand. It's a necklace.   
"It's mine. It was given to me when I was a foundling"  
"A foundling?"  
"Someone who doesn't have parents"  
'Oh' you think 'He never had parents'  
"The kid?"  
"He is my foundling. By creed I'm as his father till he is either returned to his kind or comes of age"  
"You're a good Father Mando."  
Mando grunts and stays silent.   
Sighing inside you wish you could read his mind. The helmet made it hard to guess his emotions but you were slowly learning to read his body language.

P.O.V Din   
Din was feeling conflicted.  
'She said I'm a good dad' he thinks 'I don't know if that's true'  
Listening to the kid giggle in the swing he thinks of what a father is. A protector and giver. He thinks of his relationship with the kid and maybe he was a good father. He had already proven he'd do anything to protect the kid. And he already gave his heart to the kid. They were a clan of two.  
"Thank you" he finds himself saying.  
"Always, Mando."   
They stay outside for hours letting the kid play on whatever he wants. By the time they head inside the kid is sleeping in Y/N's arms. Doing a quick check of the house he finds nothing. Relaxing a bit he finds you in the kitchen. You're staring at an egg in confusion.  
"Is this supposed to be purple?" You ask no one.  
"Yes"  
Your jump and squeak was pleasing to hear and see. You turn around and that's when he notices the apron. A pink lacy one that fits you perfect. He feels like his heart is gonna explode.   
"Mando! You scared me. I was starting to cook us dinner"  
"The apron looks nice" he says without thinking. His brain then chose to show him an image of you in the apron and nothing but the apron.  
'Get a hold of yourself.' He reprimands 'She's not yours to think about that way'  
"I'll w-wear it more o-often" Y/N stutters out turning red.  
'But then why does she say things like that' something says to him. Din didn't know why but he liked it. Liked the thought of you wearing that apron for him. Liked the thought of you cooking for him and the kid in it.   
"Good" Din says.  
He watches you shiver and then turn around. He takes in your red ears and wonders if maybe his feelings weren't so one-sided. Din had no idea what feelings they were but they were there. He felt them for you and he didn't want to run away from them.


	10. Zark Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a gift that changes Din and yours relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a explicit story and chapter. This is my first time writing smut.

P.O.V Din  
Din was watching Y/N cook in the apron. He didn't know why he liked the apron so much but he did.  
"It smells good Y/N" Din said.  
He watches the smile go across your face.  
"Really? I'm not the best chef" you say cracking an egg open.  
He opens his mouth to say something when he hears the knocking. Grabbing his blaster he heads towards the door.  
Opening the door he sees Yen and is very tempted to shoot him.  
"Now don't shoot mandalorian I come bearing gifts" Yen says holding up two bags. Now that he looked Yen was surrounded by bags and boxes.  
"What is all this?" He asked reluctantly putting his blaster away.  
"Gifts for the Lady of course! I remembered she didn't have any clothes!" Yen answers picking up some boxes "I went a little overboard but a girl can never have too many things"  
Sighing out loud Din hears your voice yell out "Who is it?"  
"Yen" he answers.  
"Is she cooking dinner for the kid and you? How domestic of you three" Yen says dragging some boxes in "Guess I'll have to pine from afar"  
Din was super tempted to punch him.  
"Yen" he hears Y/N walking in "What is all this?"  
"An apron? How wife like of you Y/N" Yen said "All these are yours"  
Looking unsure you walk towards Yen who is holding out a bag. Opening it you gasp. You pull out a leather backpack.  
"I was going to get you a purse but you seem like on the go people. Now I wish I could stay and see your reactions to everything but I must go" Yen says surprising him "Bring the boxes in and take care of my girl for me Mandalorian!"  
Din was so pissed at him for saying 'my girl' that he doesn't hear him sneak away.  
'If Y/N belongs to anyone it will hopefully be me' he thinks bringing in all the bags and boxes.  
"I'll take these to the room" he tells Y/N.  
She nods at him and heads back into the kitchen.  
Carrying most of the boxes and bags he heads towards the room. Walking in he sits everything down on the bed. It's then something clicks in his brain. There is only one bed. One.

P.O.V You  
Humming softly you finish up dinner.  
'Breakfast for dinner' you think 'And it doesn't look bad either'  
Smiling you hear the kids excited cooes.  
Quickly you dish up all your plates.  
'Alright I'll go to the bedroom, eat, and then open these gifts.' You think handing the kid his plate. The door opens and Mando walks in.  
"We have a problem. There is only one bed" he says.  
Your brain short circuits at the thought of sharing a bed with Mando.  
"You want to share a bed?" You ask before thinking.  
"You should be careful about inviting men to your bed"  
His words make you blush. You hadn't meant.  
"Still I'll take you up on it"  
Then he is sitting down next to the kid. Like his words didn't send a tingle throughout your whole body.  
"T-Then I'll let you two eat. I'll be in the bedroom"  
Booking a tactical retreat to the bedroom you panic.  
'I've never shared a bed outside of family and friends' you think accidentally kicking over a bag. A box and an envelope fall out. Picking up the envelope you open it.  
'To you and your mandalorian. It changes colors, love Yen' You read.  
Opening the box you turn crimson red. It was black lacy lingerie. You drop the box in shock. Out falls a baby doll, lacy underwear, a garter belt with silk stockings, a blindfold, and a remote.  
'A remote?' you think picking it up. Clicking a button you're amazed to see the black lingerie turn pink.  
'It changes color' you remember clicking the button again. Staring at the now red lingerie you're overcome with the urge to try it on.  
'They'll be eating dinner for a bit' You think undressing.  
Trying it on you're surprised it fits perfectly. Looking around the room you see a full length mirror. Walking over and standing in front of it you feel weird.  
"Not too shabby" you say twirling around.  
Clicking the remote again it changes to purple. You admit you spend way too long playing with the colors. So long in fact that you're completely taken off guard when the door opens.  
"The kids asleep on-" Mando starts saying only to stop when he sees you.  
'Fuck you Yen!' You think freezing in place.  
You suddenly wish that the planet would swallow you whole. All the confidence you had before is gone.  
"What-You-I" It's the first time you hear Mando stumble over his words.  
Your hand nervously twitches around the remote and now you're in pink lingerie. Your face feels like it's on fire.  
You watch Mando take a deep breath and then he is stalking towards you. You're so surprised you step back hitting a wall. With no place to go you watch him close in. He stops right in front of you.  
Raising his hand hand you watch him go too touch you only to hesitate.  
"Do you want this sweet girl?" Mando ask.  
You feel your heart leap at him asking before touching you.  
"Yes" you breathe out.  
'I've wanted this for a while' you admit to yourself.  
"Good" With your consent he gently touches your cheek.  
Feeling his gloved hand touching your skin you feel butterflies go off in your stomach.  
'Is this real life?' you think feeling his other hand touch your waist. Then his hand on your cheek moves toward your lips. He brushes his thumb over your bottom lip and you open your mouth without thinking.  
Suddenly you hear him groan out "You've got a nice mouth Y/N"  
You know he can see the full body shiver his words make you do. Hearing him chuckle you feel like your whole body must be red. Never before had you felt like this. Feeling his other hand move up down your side his fingers play with the bow on your stocking. Then he just stands there staring down at you. You whimper breaking eye contact. You feel like your skins on fire just from a few touches.  
"Look at me" Mando commands and you do automatically. "Good girl."  
You can't help the moan that comes out when he calls you good girl. Rubbing your thighs together you feel a familiar wetness. You're shocked that your body was responding this way. Normally when you're alone it didn't feel like this.  
"Do you like being called a Good Girl, Y/N?"  
You find yourself nodding your head.  
"No. I want to hear you say it"  
"Y-Y-Yes" you stutter out.  
"Good Girl"  
Then you're being picked up in his arms and dropped on the bed. Before you can even think he is on you. The beskar felt cool against your hot skin. With one hand holding himself up the other grabs your left breast. You let out a moan when his thumb brushes over your nipple.  
"That's it moan for me, Mesh'la"  
You feel his hand move from your breasts down to your stomach. Slowly it slides down to your underwear. You feel him play with the bow on the front.  
"Can I touch you here?"  
"I-I-I'm a virgin!" you find yourself shouting out of nowhere.  
"Me too" he says bringing his hand up to caress your cheek.  
You'll admit that shocked you!  
"Why do you look so surprised?"  
"You just seem to know what your d-d-doing" you stutter out.  
You hear him chuckle "I said I was a virgin, not dead"  
You can't help the laugh that comes out of you. You feel the tension you had start to disappear. You trusted Mando and to know you're not the only virgin makes you feel better.  
"Touch me Mando" you say staring into what you hope are his eyes.  
"Din" he growls out "You can call me Din"  
"Din" you say in surprise.  
You hear him moan. It was one of the best things you ever heard.  
"Din, please touch me" you say on purpose.  
You get what you asked for and then some. Din obviously spurred on by your comment rips your underwear off with one hand. You feel him staring at you.  
"You're so wet for me, Mesh'la"  
Before you can respond to that comment you hear a loud banging noise outside the room. You're so confused for a moment that it takes a minute for it to click.  
'The Child's up' you think sighing out loud.  
"Dank farrik" Din swears "I'll check on the kid."  
You feel cold when he sits up. Tilting his head Din stares at you.  
"Keep this" he says gesturing to your outfit "But for now change into something that doesn't make me want to ravish you"  
With one more look at you he is up and gone. You lay there for a bit feeling overwhelmed.  
'Did that really just happen?" You think sitting up 'And did he steal my underwear?"  
Quickly you look through some of the boxes and bags. You're amazed at what you find. Shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, and shoes for every occasion. He even got you a baby carrier.  
'Yen really went out of his way' You think selecting a long white nightgown 'I need to thank him somehow for the clothes and the harness.'  
You change into the white gown. You're once again surprised at how well it fits. Nodding your head you gather your confidence and head out of the bedroom.

P.O.V Din  
Din was currently trying to think unsexy thoughts.  
'Moff Gideon' he thinks desperately 'Greff in his underwear. The child or Y/N in danger'  
Feeling himself calm down he went to check on the kid. The kid was in the kitchen and was eating from the fridge. Sighing he picked up the little womp rat.  
"You just ate"  
The child burps.  
"I hope you know you interrupted your Buir and me"  
The kid tilts his head and cooes.  
Shaking his head he was about to head to the living room when the door opens.  
'I thought I told her to wear something that doesn't make me wanna ravish her' Din thinks drinking in how the white nightgown clings to your curves. He watches Y/N take in the mess the kid made.  
"I guess I should have made him more?" she says.  
About to say something he hears a tiny yawn. Taking in the kid he looks tired. Hearing another yawn he looks at you.  
"Let's head to bed" He tells Y/N.  
She nods at him and they both walk to the bedroom. He then hesitates walking in. Luckily for him you don't. Grabbing the kid from him you head towards the bed. The bed he had you pinned to 10 minutes ago. Trying to push that thought aside he wonders if he should take off his beskar.  
"Come sleep Din" he hears you say.  
Making his choice he sets to work on taking his armor off. Piece by piece he feels more and more exposed. Now in just his helmet,shirt, pants, socks, and gloves he feels vulnerable. Looking at Y/N and the kid though it's worth it. Seeing you on the left side he slips in on the right.  
"Lights off"  
With the lights off he feels less bare. Then he feels the kid crawl onto his chest. The child looks at him with tired eyes and cuddles him. Next he feels you slide up next to him. He can feel your body pressed against his through the thin gown. He watches as you pet the kid with one hand and feels you start humming. He doesn't know what song you're humming but he feels himself relax. He feels content. Wrapping his arms around you both Din let's himself slip into dreamland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesh'la means Beautiful and Buir means mother.


	11. Zark Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Selema and have fun at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on a iPad here. Hope you guys like this one.

P.O.V Cara  
Cara was sitting in her desk throwing scraps of food at Skit. Skit the little alien she saved and named seemed to be attached to her. At first she can admit the little thing annoyed her but now she was used to Skit being by her side. She even picked up snacks for him at the market. Cara was interrupted from her musings by the door opening.  
"Hey Cara!" Allana says walking in.  
"Allana, How's the wife? She pop yet?"  
"No" Allana laughs "She hasn't popped yet"  
Cara was a bit disappointed.  
"How's the new job going?"  
"You mean being Marshal of all Nevarro?" Allana nods "Busy and Busier. What about you Miss Greffs new bodyguard?"  
Allana smiles "It's great. I'm really grateful for the job"  
"Speaking of the job. Where's Greff?"  
"Doing paperwork. I'm on my break right now."  
"And you spend it with me and not your wife? Hope she doesn't get jealous."  
Allana rolls her eyes "She's my heart mate. She knows she doesn't have to be jealous"  
Cara chuckles.  
"I was wondering if you guys heard from Y/N and Mando yet?"  
"Yup they landed in Zark a little while ago"  
"Good" Allana says looking less stressed "It's good to know Y/N and her heartmate are safe"  
Cara's mind stutters to a halt and then takes off.  
'Not Mando' she thinks 'He never shows skin. That only leaves the Child'  
"You mean the kid" She says casually.  
"Yeah. Aren't they just the cutest?"  
Suddenly Allana's hip beeps. She checks it then lets out a sigh.  
"I got to go. Job calls but I'll see you later Marshal"  
To be honest Cara doesn't even notice her leave.  
'Y/N and the kid were heart mates' she thinks 'I wonder if Mando knows?'

P.O.V Din  
Din wakes up slowly and without the usual nightmare. Feeling a weight on his stomach and arm he looks down. He sees the kid and Y/N asleep still. Never in a million years did Din think he would ever have this. You were tucked into his side with a hand on the kid and the child was cuddling his chest.  
He let himself caress Y/N's Y/C hair.  
'Soft' he thinks 'Just like her'  
And now he is thinking how soft you were last night. The way you blushed and moaned for him. How you were such a good girl for him.  
'Would she let me touch her again?' He wondered.  
As if you knew he was thinking of you, your Y/C eyes open.  
"Man-Din" you correct yourself sleepily "Good morning"  
"Morning" he says watching you blink awake.  
"Do we have anything planned today?"  
"Breakfast with Selema"  
You hum and cuddle into him.  
"Don't wanna"  
He can't help the honest laugh that comes out of him.  
"You have a nice laugh, Din"  
He feels his face warm up under the helmet. Luckily he feels the kid waking up on his chest. The kid cooes sleepily and looks at him and Y/N with his big eyes. Then the child's stomach growls.  
"We are going to Selema's. I don't wanna cook"  
Stopping himself from laughing again he takes you in. Your Y/C messy hair and shiny Y/C eyes.  
'Mesh'la' he thought 'She doesn't even know what she does to me'  
Y/N sits up and stretches.  
"I'm going to get dressed" you say leaving the bed.  
He watches you grab some bags and a box. Then you're heading into the bathroom. Din mentally shrugs and sets the kid on the bed. Getting out of bed he heads for his armor. Putting it on is muscle memory so he thinks of the day ahead.  
'Meeting Selema' he thinks putting on his clan's crest 'Then nothing.'  
Fully armored he picks the kid up and walks into the living room. Sitting down he relaxes for a wait.

P.O.V You  
Finishing the last swipe of red lipstick, you look at yourself.  
'I look good' You think surprising yourself 'Thank you,Yen!'  
Feeling positive about yourself you head to the Bedroom.  
You grab your new backpack and carrier. Looking one last time in the mirror you head to the living room.  
You admit you're nervous about what Din will think. You were currently wearing a sweetheart long sleeved skater dress and the stockings from last night. You had done your make-up and hair too. Listening to your new heels click on the floor you feel good.  
"Are you ready Din?" You ask entering the room.  
Din looks up from something on his arm and stares at you.  
You feel yourself blush under his gaze. He stands up ,setting the kid on the couch, and walks over to you.  
"You look good, Mesh'la"  
'I really need to find out what that means' you think blushing.  
A big part of you was pleased he liked how you looked. You dressed for yourself first but it was nice that he liked it. You couldn’t help but smile at him happy.  
"I like this" he says almost touching your lips.  
'Din likes lipstick' you make a mental note 'Also aprons and lingerie'  
"I'll wear it more often" you tell him.  
"Good Girl" he says moving away from you and to the kid.  
You blush harder having forgot about the child being here.  
*knock knock knock*  
"Are my current favorite clients up!" It was Yen.  
Relaxing you watch Din open the door. Yen walks in, stylish as ever.  
"My oh my, Y/N I could just eat you up!" Yen says staring at your outfit "Very nice. Very nice indeed"  
"Thanks, Yen"  
"Now what was I here for? Oh yes. I'm your escort to breakfast!"  
"Dank farrik" you hear Din mutters.  
"Now no need to be grumpy mandalorian. Not with such a beautiful women in our company"  
"Why don't we get going? Just let me try out this baby carrier" you speak grabbing it from your backpack. Grabbing the baby carrier you expertly put it on.  
'Thank goodness I was a hands on aunt' you think.  
You walk over and grab the child from the couch. Gently you put him in the carrier.  
"Perfect" you say looking down at the kid. He looks happy hanging on your chest. Kissing his head real quick you head towards the door.

The ride over was fun. Yen picked out different buildings and told you two about them. He could be a tour guide with all that knowledge. Soon you arrive at the mansion again. You see someone waiting for you.  
"Good morning, Mandalorian and Y/N" you hear Xaviers voice. "Your right on time for your meeting"  
"Good morning, Xavier" you say getting out of the hover car.  
You look to see Yen still in it.  
"Well I was only to bring you to breakfast. I have other things I must be doing. Till we meet again!" Yen yells at you all blowing a kiss and driving off.  
Next thing you know you're heading in the mansion. You walk to the dining room and see it's once again filled with food.  
"Welcome back" Selema says from the head of the table.  
Walking over to sit Din pulls your chair out for you. Sitting you remember he did that yesterday too.  
"You must be hungry, dig in!" Selema says.  
You are hungry but once again you have no idea what's safe.  
Before you can think too long a plate is placed in front of you.  
"For you" Dins says making another plate."For the kid"  
You dig in hiding a smile.  
"Now I hope you don't mind if we talk business" Selema speaks. You see Din nod.  
"Good. I wanted you to meet my security team." Selema whistles once and a squad of people come in. They are all  
fairly intimidating but a human man with dreadlocks sticks out.  
"Trevor" the man you were looking at moves to her side.  
"I'm Mistress Selema's head of security" he bows "I am an ex Blood Hawk."  
'What's a Blood Hawk?' you think while feeding the kid.  
"They just let you go?" Din asks Trevor sounding surprised.  
"They had too. I found my heart mate" Trevor says putting a dark hand on Selema's shoulder. You watch her raise her hand and touch his.  
"I see"  
"When you are not guarding Selema I will be. Take this" Trevor hands Din a device. "This has all the floor and security plans for the night"  
"Good. I'll go over it tonight. Is that all?"  
"Yes"  
Din nods and then looks at you. You're currently feeding the child a piece of mystery meat.  
"With that outta the way, enjoy the food. I unfortunately have other meetings I have to attend to." Selema says standing. "I'll pick Y/N up early tomorrow"  
"Wait, what?" You pipe in.  
"It's your first ball. You deserve the V.I.P treatment" she speaks walking away "It's all in the security plan"  
And then they are gone.  
'I didn't think she'd remember that' you think.  
Mentally shrugging you turn to Din.  
"Are you ready to leave?" He ask.  
You nod. You and the kid had eaten while they talked.  
Walking out the door you're greeted by Xavier.  
"I will take you to your lodging unless you have somewhere else you want to go?"  
"The house." Din answers.  
Leaving the mansion you get into a waiting hover car.

Back at home you walk in the door to be meant by bags and a baby cradle.  
'Yen. But how'd he get in?' You think.  
Hearing the child yawn you gently put him down in the cradle. He is out like a light.  
"Is he sleeping?" you hear Din say.  
"Yes" you whisper back.  
You see he motions you towards the dining room. Nodding you follow him.  
"I want to go over the plans with you" Din says pulling out the device Trevor gave him. He clicks something on it and a hologram pops up. It's a huge ballroom.  
"That's where we are going tomorrow?" You ask.  
"Yes" Din answered clicking something and a wall of text showed up.  
'It's in alien' you think disappointed.  
Watching Din you can’t help but feel nervous about tomorrow. You had never been to a ball before and this one seemed huge. Also you couldn't help but feel like you'd stick out like a sore thumb.  
"What's wrong?"  
You loved and hated that he could read you so easily. Biting your lip you think about telling Din about your insecurities.  
"Stop doing that"  
"Doing what?" You ask surprised.  
"Biting your kriffing lip" He growls out.  
Without thinking you bite it again. Din is moving towards you before you know it. He crowds you into the wall both hands on either side of you. Looking up at him you feel very small which is new.  
"I told you to stop, Mesh'la." He says staring down at you.  
"W-W-What if I don't?" You stutter out feeling a bit brave.  
"I'll touch you like yesterday but this time I won't stop"  
You feel your body react to those words.  
"Yes. Touch me, Din" You felt embarrassed about how needy you sounded. He had touched something new in you yesterday and you wanted to explore it with him more.  
You feel Din touch your waist and thigh. Then the hand on your thigh is touching your stockings.  
"Are these from yesterday?"  
You're about to nod when you remember his words from last time.  
"Yes. I like how they look" you say out loud.  
"Me too"  
Then his hand on your thigh slips under your dress and touches your underwear. His other hand softly grabs your breast and you shiver. You can feel your body heating. Next he thumbs over your nipple and you can't help the moan that comes out.  
"Good Girl. Keep moaning for me." He says thumbing your nipple over and over again.  
You feel both your nipples harden in response and you wonder what face he is making. Next thing you know Dins pulling your dress neckline and bra down. You shiver as the cold air hits your breasts. You only feel self conscious about them for a second and then you hear Din moan.  
"So soft" he whispers staring at you or maybe specifically your breasts.  
You can't help but be a little proud of your chest. You had always had a love hate relationship with your breasts but Din certainly seemed to like them.  
'Maybe my nipples aren't that weird' you think.  
Speaking of nipples, Din's hand has started to play with them again. You let your head fall back on the wall and feel a familiar wetness growing in between your legs. As if sensing it Din's other hand finally moves from touching your panties to being inside them. You feel the roughness of his gloves on your sensitive skin. He moves his hand till he is cupping you. You feel one finger slowly start to rub your outer lips. You moan. You're then left moaning in frustration when he removes his hand. He brings his hand to his helmet.  
'No way' you think blushing red.  
His glove is covered in your juices. You watch him spread his fingers apart and the slime bridges between each one.  
"Close your eyes, sweet girl"  
You do so without thinking. You hear him groaning and then nothing. So you wait.  
"You can open your eyes, Y/N."  
Opening your eyes you see the same helmeted man. The next words he says though have your body going haywire.  
"You taste good"  
You feel like you're going to combust. You feel your exposed chest heaving as you try to take in air.  
'Did he really just do that?' you think 'Did he really just'  
You don't get to finish your thought as Din slides his hand back into your panties. His fingers slide between your outer lips to inside. The moment you feel his gloved finger touch your clit you cry out.  
"Jair par ni, Y/N" He growls at you.  
He starts to gently circle your opening and then he slowly enters a finger. You scream. His finger was bigger than yours and the gloves added a certain roughness. You shake and shiver in his hands as he holds his finger still.  
"Tell me if it hurts, Mesh'la"  
Your beyond words so all you can do is nod.  
Then he is carefully pushing his finger in and out. You grab his shoulders and arch into him. The beskar felt great on your hot skin. You feel his other hand leave your chest to grab your chin. He tilts your head up so you're looking right at his helmet. Then he adds another finger.  
"So tight. You're so good for me. Such a good girl"  
You feel yourself tighten around his fingers at the praise.  
"That's it" he moans at you.  
You feel like you can't get enough of Din. His voice and his hands could drive you insane. Panting you stare at his helmet with probably a stupid face.  
"Din,More!" You say wantonly.  
You shiver and moan as he starts to pump his fingers in and out faster. You let a noise you've never heard before when he touches something deep in you. Before your mind can even process that his fingers are rubbing that spot in you hard. You can't even scream because it felt so good. You feel a bit of drool escape your gasping mouth. The hand that's holding your chin moves to your mouth. You can't help but groan when he slides his two fingers into your mouth. You find yourself biting his gloved fingers. You hear him moan so you do it again.  
Din starts to move his thumb against your clit slowly. You tremble and feel like your legs are gonna give. Removing his fingers from your mouth he goes back to teasing and rubbing on your nipples. You shake as you feel something building up in you.  
"Din" Your voice sounds wrecked "I think" you stop to moan" I think I'm gonna cum"  
"Good girl. Cum for me"  
And you do. The world goes white and you come apart in his hands. After a minute you feel yourself come back but you're still shaking.  
"I have you. Your safe, my sweet girl"  
You feel yourself relaxing at his words. The hand on your chest goes to your cheek and starts wiping the tears away. You can't even feel embarrassed that you're crying in front of Din.  
"Vaabir not chaabar. Ni ganar gar." He whispers pulling his hand from your panties. You let out a small moan as you feel his fingers leave. Then he is holding in his arms whispering things to you in another language. You don't know what he is saying but you relax in his arms anyway.  
That's when you feel his bulge. It suddenly hits you that things were one sided. Feeling brave ,and still full up on dopamines, you look at him and say "Can I touch you?"  
He looks at you for a minute and then shakes his head.  
"Not today, Mesh'la"  
You're disappointed but you understand.  
'I won't push him' you decide 'He'll say when he is ready'  
Putting your head on his shoulder you let yourself be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesh'la is Beautiful  
> Jair par ni means Scream for me.  
> Vaabir not chaabar mean Do not fear.  
> Ni ganar gar means I have you.


	12. Zark Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and Surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe you guys like my writing! It really makes me wanna write more for you♡

P.O.V Din  
Din was currently more turned on then he'd ever been. It would have been so easy to let Y/N touch him but it was complicated. Din was the one who had always touched. He'd never let someone else touch his skin since he was a child. And that had been his family as little as he remembered of them. Din let out a sigh.  
'Why did things have to be so complicated' he thought looking down at you.'There's also the heart mate thing'  
Heartmates were sacred to Mandalorians. Although very rarely found they were protected by all. Din himself had only seen one mandalorian heart mate. He remembered how the whole clan seemed protective of them.  
'Maybe she was yours' whispered a little voice inside him.  
Din stared at Y/N and he took everything in. The Y/C messy hair, the still watery Y/C eyes, your smeared red lips, and flushed face. He didn't have to look far to see your breasts and he knew that your panties were soaked. And now he was back to being aroused.  
"I need to go to the bathroom" he says immediately. 

Standing in the bathroom Din was trying to think away his problem. It was becoming apparent that nothing was working.  
'Dank farrik' He thinks in frustration 'I can't remember the last time I had to do this'  
Din undoes his pants and takes himself out slowly. He was so hard it hurt. Grabbing himself he lets out a groan.  
'This won't take long' he thinks.  
Closing his eyes he lets himself remember your moaning face. He starts stroking himself thinking of the sounds you made. The moans, gasps, and screams you'd let out. He wanted to hear you scream his name. He wanted you with him always. He wished you were his heart mate.  
Opening his eyes in shock he cums. Hard. He has to grab the sink because his legs shake. Grunting through his teeth Din rides the wave of pleasure. Breathing heavily he starts to come back to himself.  
'Did I just think about Y/N being my heart mate?' He thinks amazed.  
When Din was a kid he remembered believing in heart mates. That there really was someone out there for him. But as he grew older and got to know the world he believed less. Before Y/N he would say he was pessimistic about heart mates. But now with you everything was different.  
Sighing Din tucks himself back in and cleans his mess. Looking at his glove he realizes that it was the same one he touched you with.

P.O.V You  
You were currently trying to make yourself presentable. You had already changed your panties that had been embarrassingly wet. Now you were fixing your bra.  
'Did Din and I really just do that' you think 'I'd never cum before in my life before that'  
Grabbing a towel you damp it and try to fix your face. It has tear tracks on it and the lipstick is smeared.  
'What does this mean though?' You wonder wiping your face 'Did he feel the same way?'  
Sighing at your sweaty hair you throw it up in a ponytail.  
'Why is everything so complicated' you think staring at yourself 'Why can't I just tell him how I feel?'  
You knew why. It was because of that little voice that never left you alone. That reminded you of your place. Reminded you that people like you didn't end up with people like Din. Din was a warrior and you were what? Sighing out loud you feel annoyed with yourself.  
'Get it together Y/N!' You think smoothing out your dress 'We aren't going to mope around'  
You nod and look at yourself in the mirror. You looked presentable. With that out of the way you head to the living room. The child is thankfully still asleep. You sit on the couch and stare at your little heart mate.  
Then the door opens and Din steps in.   
There's a minute of awkward silence.  
"Was that okay?" You find yourself saying.  
He doesn't say anything for a while and then he sits next to you. You feel his hand grab yours.  
"Yes"  
You two sit there holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. You let your head rest on his beskar shoulder. You feel at peace.  
'If I have Din and the child everything will work out.' You think sleepily. You let out a yawn.  
"Sleep, Mesh'la."

You wake up to both of them gone. Before you can panic you hear faint noises from the dining room. Heading in there you see Din and the kid on his lap. They are both looking at a hologram of the ballroom.  
"What are you two up to?" You ask.  
"Going over the plans again" Din answers.  
Nodding your head you suddenly remember he hasn't eaten.   
"Are you hungry, Din? I can cook you something"  
He nods and stands up with the kid. Then he grabs the device and follows you into the kitchen. Grabbing the pink apron you tie it around you and open the fridge.  
'I'm happy I recognized somethings' you think grabbing ingredients.  
Humming to yourself you cook your boys and you lunch. Because the kid would definitely be hungry.  
15 minutes later lunch was done. You plate everything up. Then you hand Din both the kids and his plate. Grabbing your plate you stare at Din and the Child.  
"I'll be in the bedroom" you tell them leaving the kitchen. Stopping by the living room you grab as many bags and boxes as you can. Heading into the bedroom you set everything down. Quickly eating your lunch you start opening things.  
'Where am I going to put all this in the Razor Crest?' You wonder looking at all the clothes. Then you find a big bag with two boxes in it. It has a note.  
'Hope you two enjoyed my last gift ;) Here's some more, Love Yen' You read.  
Feeling nervous you decide to open the big box first. Inside is a beautiful corset. You let yourself touch the material. It was soft and thick. Picking the corset up you realize it was a full set.  
'I always wanted a corset' you think putting it away 'They were always too damn expensive in my world.'  
Opening the smaller box you see a note and a bunch of different styled stockings.  
'Noticed you wearing the stockings today! Here are some more, Your friend Yen. P.S Don't tell your mandalorian we are friends. I love to tease him!' you read.  
Shaking your head you can't help but feel touched. You had a friend on Zark. Finishing up opening everything you feel accomplished. You then start to organize everything as best you can. That's how Din and the Kid find you.  
"What did Yen do this time?" He ask putting the kid down.  
"Nothing bad" You answer watching the kid play with a ribbon on a shirt "So what are tomorrow's plans?"  
Sitting down on the bed Din answers "The kid and you are with Selema most of the day. I'm training and preparing with the security team."  
You nod feeling nervous about being apart from Din.   
"What am I doing with Selema?"  
"Preparing for the ball is all it said. Trevor will be with you and I trust his skills"  
"Because he's an ex Blood Hawk?"   
"Yes. Usually once you're a Blood Hawk you can't leave except through death."  
He must see your shocked face because he laughs.  
"There are exceptions. Like Trevor. Blood Hawks find Heart Mates as sacred as us Mandalorians"  
You mentally prepare yourself for the questions you are going to ask.  
"Why are they so sacred? Is it hard to find your heartmate?"  
"To be tied to a mandalorian is dangerous. We are both hunter and prey. So for one of us to find a heart mate who stays is rare. As for finding them I wouldn't know. I've never found mine. My wrist is blank.'  
"Wrist?"  
"Your heart mates name appears there"  
'What!?' You think shocked 'The kids name has been on me all along!'  
"I need to tell you something but promise you won't be mad" You say steadying yourself.  
Din nods.  
"The kids my heart mate!" You shout.

P.O.V Din   
Din's brain was connecting things together.   
'The first meeting' Din thinks 'When she wouldn't put him down. Why would she keep it a secret though?'  
"I didn't mean to keep it a secret. It just there was always something going on and I was nervous about what you would think" Y/N tells him.  
'We have been busy' he thinks 'Wait. Does she know the kids name?'  
"Can I see it?" He ask feeling rude. Heart mate names were scared and rarely shown.  
"To be honest I haven't seen it. I forgot about the whole name thing" She says rolling up her sleeve.   
"Grogu" He sees the kid look at Y/N immediately "Djarin." You finish.   
Din almost blacks out in shock. He couldn't have heard you right. That was his last name.  
"That's my last name" He hears himself say in shock.  
"What!" He barely hears you say.  
You all sit in silence for a moment. Then the kid is hugging Y/N and babbling excitedly at her.  
"What is it, Grogu?" You ask him. The little womp rat looks so excited he could burst.  
"Gro-Grogu?" The Kid looked at him immediately. "Grogu" Now he was excitedly running towards him. Din watches as Grogu hugs his leg.  
"D-Do you think maybe he is yours too?" You stutter out a life changing question "I mean he has your last name."  
Din had never let himself think of it. Technically the kid was his already but he didn't think the universe would actually let him have something permanent. Swallowing nervously he makes up his mind.  
"Can you close your eyes, Y/N?" He ask.  
"I can do you one better" She answers grabbing a random bag. He is surprised to see her pull out a blindfold. Watching her blindfold herself he thinks they'll have to use it in the future.  
Din gently picks Grogu up and sets him in his lap. Looking at his hands he sees them shaking. He brings one hand to his mouth and bites the glove. Quickly ,before he stops himself, he removes his glove. The kid is staring at his hand in wonder. Before he can second guess himself he touches the kids soft fuzzy head. He touches the first person with his skin since childhood.   
Din is overwhelmed with bliss. He feels a burning on his wrist and then he is lost in the oneness. He doesn't know how long they sit there but when he comes back to himself Grogu is hugging him. Din can't help the happy laugh that comes out. He had a Heart Mate! Him. Din Djarin had a Heart Mate.  
"Guess you're stuck with us, Kid" His voice sounds embarrassing to his ears.  
He is once again happy for his helmet because there are tears in his eyes. Din had never felt so happy before. Maybe the universe wasn't so terrible. Looking at his wrist he sees the kids name. Grogu Djarin. A quick look at the kids and he sees his name and Y/N's. Y/N Y/L/N.  
'Y/N Y/L/N' he thinks looking up from the kid to you. You were still sitting there blindfolded but now you were smiling. And now that he was looking closer he saw tears. Slowly Din put his glove back on.  
"You can look now" His voice sounded better.  
"I'm so happy for you Din" you tearfully say undoing the blindfold.  
"Thanks, Sweet Girl"  
'You should have touched her' That little voice says 'She's the one. It only makes sense.'  
Din didn’t want to think of it. What if he touched you and nothing happened? What if he touched you and you were the one? He could barely handle touching the kid. What if you wanted more than he could give?  
"I'm a woman, Din" Y/N says lips pouting.  
"I'm aware"  
You laugh at his bad joke. Maybe he should just enjoy what he had now. Looking down at Grogu hugging him and up at Y/N laughing, Din feels more content than ever before.  
'I should just count my blessings' he thinks 'before the other shoe drops.'

P.O.V You  
'Din was Grogu's Heart Mate too' you think staring at them 'It makes so much sense'  
Din was always so protective of the Child. You never had to worry about yours or Grogu's safety when he was there. You had already known that Din loved the kid. Could see it in the way he talked and picked up Grogu. You then hear Grogu yawn.  
'That meant have been a lot for the kid' you hear Din yawn.  
"Why don't you guys take a nap?"  
"That's not a bad idea. Join us." He says standing and heading to bed.  
"Yeah"   
Standing up you head to the bed. Laying down you watch the kid fall asleep on Din's chest. Din then motions you to move closer. Feeling brave you cuddle into his side. You feel his arm wrap around you and start to play with your hair. Slowly you let yourself relax. And while listening to both their breathing you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit shorter so the next one I'll make longer.


	13. Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the ball. I'm excited 😁

P.O.V Din  
Din wakes to the memory of his parent's tear stained faces. He feels like he can't get enough air. There was something on his chest. Looking down he sees the kid and Y/N.  
'Grogu' He reminds himself 'Grogu Djarin'  
Letting that fact and the image of you two ground him. It takes a bit for him to calm down. That nightmare despite being the oldest hit the hardest. Probably because it actually happened.  
He then feels the kid yawn. Looking down he watches Grogu blink awake. Once the kid sees him he is cooing.  
"Morning, Grogu" He says watching the kid perk up at his name.   
Grogu babbles at him happily. Din can't help the chuckle that comes out.  
"Why don't we make your Buir some breakfast." He tells the little womp rat.   
Slowly he untangled himself from Y/N and left the bedroom with Grogu. Walking into the kitchen he puts the kid down and starts making a simple breakfast. He hears the kids stomach growling. Looking down at his heart mate Din feels the last of the morning nightmare fade.  
'I have a heart mate' he thinks 'I still can't believe it'  
He watches the kid play with His necklace feeling pleased. From the start Din had felt a connection to the Child. Couldn't let him be killed or hurt when he was there. It felt natural to him to protect Grogu. And yet Din had never thought the kid could be his heart mate till Y/N said something.  
'Y/N' he thought 'Is probably my other Heart Mate.'  
It would explain so much. Why he felt so strongly and deeply for you. Why he wanted to protect you. Why the three of you seemed connected.   
Din never thought he'd meet his Heart Mates in this life. He assumed he'd die in battle without meeting them. Assumed that he would just never know love this lifetime. He had made peace with that at his age. But then he meant the Kid. Grogu had changed him for the better. Had made him meet people who had become his friends. Had made him care.  
'No' Din thought cooking 'Made me love'  
Because Din loved Grogu. He was his Ad. Looking down at his wrist Din pulled his glove down.  
'Grogu Djarin' he reads. Still there.  
But then there were his feelings for Y/N. If she was his Heart Mate she would have to join his Clan. That was the Way. It would also mean you would be married to Din. A fact other Mandalorians and even regular people would have to respect. That you would be Din's wife. His mind supplied him with an image of you cooking for him and the kid. You were wearing that apron and he was coming home from a bounty. The kid was there sleeping in the cradle. You welcomed him back and hugged him. And then he took off his helmet and kissed you.  
Din had never kissed anyone. But damn Y/N's lips made him want too. Especially when she painted them. And if she was his Heart Mate he could have that. Because Heart Mates were the only living creatures he could show his face too. It was Mandalorian law. He wasn't joking when he told Y/N Mandalorian Heart Mates were sacred.  
But this was all assuming she wanted him like that. Din wasn't brain dead Y/N obviously felt something for him. She wouldn't have let him touch her otherwise. But he didn't know how deep it was. Did you think about him? Did you want him to touch your skin? Did you really want a mandalorian as your Heart Mate? Did you understand what that meant?  
Sighing out loud Din dished up breakfast and put it in the dining room. Heading back into the kitchen he picked up the kid and went to get Y/N.   
'Today's the ball' he thought 'If things go to plan well be leaving Zark tomorrow'  
Opening the bedroom door he saw Y/N was still sleeping. He set Grogu on the bed and watched him crawl to you. You started waking up when the kid touched your hair.  
"Grogu?" Y/N questions sleepily "Where's your Father?"  
"Here" Din answers "I made breakfast for you, Mesh'la"  
You look up at him and smile. He watches Y/N pick up the kid and get out of bed.  
"Breakfast sounds lovely, Din. Thank you"  
He nods and leads you all to the dining room.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to eat in the bedroom?"  
He shakes his head no. Then he helps you feed the kid and watches you eat. You and Grogu are finishing eating when he hears the knock on the door. He motions for you two to stay and heads to the door with his blaster. Opening it he sees Selema and Trevor.  
"Good morning, Mandalorian" Selema greets while Trevor gives him a nod.   
"Morning" he says putting his blaster back on his hip. He motions them in and closes the door behind them.   
"Who is it?" He hears Y/N yell.  
"Selema and Trevor" he answers.   
A minute later you appear with the kid in the doorway.  
"Y/N, you must get dressed. We have appointments we need to get to" Selema tells you "Wear something comfortable"  
You look a bit surprised but nod. Then you walk over to him and hand him Grogu.  
"I'll be super quick" and with that you leave.  
"So how was your day of freedom yesterday" Selema ask him.  
Remembering everything that happened yesterday Din smiles.  
"It was good" he says honestly.  
Maybe she heard the honesty because Selema gives him a strange look. Then she looks at Trevor and nods. Before he can ask about that the door opens and Y/N walks in. You were wearing a long sleeved sweater dress and another pair of stockings. Din was man enough to admit he really liked your legs in stockings.  
"Is this okay?" You ask.  
"Perfect. Now we should get heading out. Trevor and I will be in the car" Selema answers. And with that she and Trevor leave.  
He hears you sighing and fiddling with something. Looking at Y/N he sees her putting the baby carrier on and her backpack. It hits him that he will be apart from you two most of today.  
"Well we should get moving." You say picking up the kid from him "I'll see you tonight?"  
"Yes" he answers.  
He sees you go to move then hesitate. Next he feels you hug him. He lets himself hug you back.  
"Be safe"  
"You too"  
And then you're out of his arms looking up at him. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Then he sees your face close in and something lightly touch his helmet. It takes him a good minute to process that you kissed him. Well his helmet but still. Then you're running out the door before he can say something. He listens to the hover car drive away.  
Din after waiting 10 minutes takes his helmet off and looks at it. There's a lip shaped smudge of color on it. He feels himself blush. That was his first time being kissed. Sure others like Xi'an had tried too but he'd always turned them down. He had turned down everyone till you. Even people he could have had something with like Omera. But with you things were different.  
You didn't ask him to change. You took Din as he was. You laughed at his bad humor and didn't mind him wearing his armor. Not once had you asked him to take it off or made him feel strange for wearing it. You were also curious about his creed and didn't talk down about it. And you were sweet. Din wasn't used to sweet. He was raised for battle and such was not coddled. So you asking him to be safe and worrying for him was new.   
Din sighed out loud and put his helmet back on. His ride would be coming soon.

P.O.V You   
You were still trying to calm down your blush. You couldn't believe you actually kissed Din!  
'On his helmet' you remind yourself 'And I ran before he could say anything'  
You let out a sigh.  
"Are you alright, Y/N?" Selema ask.  
"Yes. If you don't mind me asking what are we doing today?" You answer while changing the subject.   
She gives you a look like she knows what you're doing.  
"We are getting ready for the ball. Spa, hair, nails, clothes, and makeup appointments are already made. Speaking of which we are at the spa"  
The car stops and Selema motions for you to follow. Walking in you know you could never afford this. In this world and the next. You watch as Selema confidently walks up to the welcoming desk. The alien lady looks up and immediately barks something into a walkie-talkie. Then she is all smiles for you two. Once they start talking in alien you lose interest. Looking down at Grogu in the baby carrier you play with his hands and kiss his head.  
"Okay. Everything is set Y/N. Follow me."  
Nodding you follow Selema and Trevor through some hallways till you stop at a door. Selema opens it and your mouth drops. It was huge and looked like it had everything they needed there. And then some.  
You hear Selema laughing at you so you close your mouth.  
"I'm guessing this is your first spa experience"  
"Yes"  
"Don't worry. Here" She hands you a robe "Put this on"  
You set down Grogu and the look you give Trevor must be obvious because Selema laughs again.  
"Trevor, Can you turn around, Dear?"  
Keeping one eye on him you quickly change into the robe. Selema opens her mouth to say something when the door opens.  
"Where are my girl's at!" Yen yells strutting in "There they are. And Trevor hey."  
Trevor nods at Yen still turned around.  
"You can look now, Love" Selema tells Trevor "And good morning Yen"  
"So who is going first. Or are we doing both at once?" Yen asks rubbing his hands together.  
"Both." Selema answers   
"I was hoping you'd say that. Alright let's start"  
Before you know it you are being motioned into a chair. Yen and Selema are standing behind you.  
"You have great hair and skin Y/N. We just need to give it a boost. And your hair is a bit dry but I can fix that. Yes. I can see it now!" Yen says excitedly "You're gonna steal some hearts tonight, Y/N!"  
You only wanted one man's heart. One mandalorian to be specific.

It'd been 2 hours and you felt more relaxed than ever. Yen had your skin all beautified. Your skin was as soft as ever having been exfoliated and treated. They zapped away dark spots and some old scars too. After that you were massaged till you almost fell asleep. Currently you were in a bathtub filled with something. It was supposed to seal all the good stuff into your skin. Or that's what Selema said.  
Speaking of her she was getting her hair done by Yen. Looking towards Grogu he was playing with toys the spa had for free. You can't help but smile at him playing.  
"So is that kid like yours and the Mandalorians? Honest truth" you hear Yen ask you.  
"Already asked not theirs" Selema answers for you.  
"Interesting." Yen says staring at you "So what is yours and the Mandalorians relationship?"  
If you knew you would have answered. What were you guys? More than friends but not quite together. That didn't sound right. Heart Mate sharers. More than that. Lovers? They did sleep together and he touched her.  
"I don't know" You say sounding sad to even your own ears "It's complicated."  
"So uncomplicate it! Tell him how you feel tonight" Yen tells you "It'll be perfect. You dance together, maybe drink some liquid courage, and then tell him in the gardens"  
Maybe it was the drinks that have been served to you but that wasn't a bad plan.  
"What about the kid?" You ask "I can't just leave him for a night"  
"There's a babysitter for the kids. They have their own little party tonight and they are being guarded by the Blood Hawks" Selema says drinking another glass.  
The nervousness must show on your face because Trevor talks to you for the first time.  
"My ex brother and sisters will guard any child to death especially one of Selema's guest."  
'That's nice to know' you think 'If Din trust these Blood Hawks skill then maybe I should too'  
"That makes me feel better"  
Trevor nods and goes back to guarding.   
"So I didn't hear a no about the confession" Yen sing songs.   
"I didn't think I was obvious"  
"Oh hun it was the fact that everytime I hit on you he looked like he was gonna kill me" Yen explains "He has it bad for you, girl"  
"You think" you ask hopefully.  
"Trust me. I know a blooming relationship when I see one"  
"I also agree with Yen" Selema says.  
"Me too" Trevor surprisingly says "I can understand where he is coming from. So unless you wanna wait you should tell him first"  
Wow that was three people telling you to go for it. Maybe you and Din weren't so crazy. You were from another world and he was a Mandalorian but maybe you could make it work. You smile at the thought.  
"I see a smile. Is that a yes?" Yen ask.  
"A maybe"  
"Good. Now go rinse off in the bathroom because I'm ready for hair!"

P.O.V Din   
Din was currently looking over the security plans for the hundredth time. The security team Selema had was good and from what talk he heard loyal. Din was confident tonight would go well if everyone did their job. Which left him time to think. And like usually his thoughts went to Y/N and Grogu. He knew where they were and that they were fine but still. Din was used to protecting them himself.  
Letting out a quiet sigh he lets himself think about Y/N. About how close they've become. About her legs in those kriffing stockings. But mostly about how you felt in his arms. How your smile made him feel light and your voice calmed something deep in him. Din had never felt this way about someone and he wanted to tell you.  
But there was darkness in him. Something that loved the fight. That enjoyed the game of Hunter and Prey. That was satisfied when he landed a shot or hit. That thrilled at being the victor in the end. That part of him that would kill for Y/N and Grogu. That already had. Grogu had already seen him in action but you truly hadn't. What if he scared you?  
'I don't want to think about that.' He thought.  
What he wanted to think about was the kiss. How you must have blushed red after and how you were just such a good girl.   
'I should do something for her tonight' He thinks 'Something special.'  
Grogu would be tired from the kids party so he'd sleep hard. So they would have time. Time for what though?  
'You could touch her for real' said a little voice 'make it official.'  
He let himself imagine that. What touching her skin would be like. He'd bet it was soft. He could almost feel it under his hands. He wanted to know if you were his Heart Mate and even if you weren't he didn't care. He still wanted you. Wanted you by his and Grogu's side. No matter what.

P.O.V Unknown  
"Is everything set" He said smoking a cigar.  
"Yes, My Lord" she answered.  
"Good." He said looking out into the city "Nothing can go wrong tonight"  
"The Mandalorian and his crew worry me, My Lord"  
"What's a baby and one woman to my legion?"  
"And the Mandalorian, My Lord?"  
"What's one Mandalorian really capable of? No. Tonight Selema and her little Hawks will die. I'll kill the Mandalorian and his crew as a message."  
"And that is, My Lord?"  
"That allegiance is an important thing. Your either with me or against me" He said kicking the dead body on the floor "And being against me is bad for your health"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad means Son.  
> Buir means Mother.  
> Mesh'la means Beautiful.


	14. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball. Warning! Some creepy things said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this took awhile to write. Sorry 😞

P.O.V You  
You had never felt more confident. Yen was a miracle worker for sure. As you stare at your done up face and hair you feel good.  
"I know. I do good work" Yen said from behind you "Helps when the girl is already beautiful"  
You don't have to look to know he is winking.  
"Stop flirting and grab the dresses Yen" Selema casually commands.  
"Of course, Mistress Selema" Yen is out the door.  
"How did you and Yen meet?" You ask.  
"Yen has been in the family for as long as I can remember. I told you my family was into illegal things" Selema starts saying "Well Yen was their best hit man"  
"I'm sorry what!?" You shout.  
"Oh sweetheart don't let him fool you. Yen was the other security for today. He is much more dangerous than he looks." Selema tells her "Well to other people not you."  
You were still wrapping your head around Yen being a hit man when he walks back in. Holding two huge gown bags.  
"Okay. Which one first?" Yen ask.  
"Mine. I've been waiting for this" Selema answers.  
He shrugs and undoes the one on the left. Out pops a dress fit for a queen. Or maybe made for one.  
"Fabulous. You've out done yourself!" Selema praises Yen.  
"Wait till you see the other one." He then opens said dress.  
If the other dress was for a queen you would be the princess. You stare in awe of the beautiful dress. It was something you had only dreamed of wearing. And now you actually got to.  
"Now then. Ready for the underwear and accessories?" Yen says excitedly.  
You can't help but sigh Yen may have been a hit man but he was still Yen. You watch him bring out a pair of corsets, underwear, and stockings. Each colored to their respective dresses. Then he shows you the gloves and jewels he picked.  
"Wonderful,Yen! Trevor, turn around." Selema commands.  
Trevor sighs but does as he's told.  
"Now let's get dressed!" Selema says.  
3 minutes later Yen is lacing you into your corset. Then he grabs your dress's first layer. Once you're all dressed you stare at yourself in shock. You look like a princess.  
"You look like a princess! Totally what I envisioned." Yen praises himself "Now all you need is a knight. Where's a Mandalorian when you need one?"  
You blush pink from his teasing.  
"You do look stunning. Doesn't she dear?" Selema looks at Trevor.  
"I'm guessing I'm allowed to look?" Trevor says turning around. He looks at her immediately with such love that you feel embarrassed to be here.  
"I know. I look fantastic" Selema smiles.  
"Enough. We are going to be late!" Yen shouts motioning you towards the door. You pick up Grogu and then you're back in the hover car speeding off. Reaching the back of a huge building you're meant with the security team. As you get out you look for Din. Not seeing him you head inside.  
'Fancy' You think looking around.  
Heading into a room you see Din first.  
'He looks really good in his armor' You think 'I hope he doesn't think I look weird.'  
You hesitate for a second and then Grogu sees Din. There is no hiding excited cooing. Din's head snaps to you two immediately.  
"H-H-Hey" you stutter out.  
He stares for a really long time and then suddenly he is saying something to the security team. You watch as they all leave and now that you look around. Where'd your friends go? It hits you. You're completely alone with Din. Grogu aside. And then said man is walking towards you. He stops just in front of you and the kid. He pets Grogu's head in greeting.  
"Mesh'la" he says to you.  
"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?"  
"Not today, Pretty Girl"  
You blush at the praise.  
The door opens and in comes Yen.  
"Now then are you two ready to drop off the Child?" Yen ask.  
"Yes" Din answers.  
Then you're following Yen and Din out and down to a door guarded by intimidating men. They move when they see Yen and Din looking at you in confusion. Inside there's a couple of kids being watched by two women and a man.  
"This little one is Selema's special guest" Yen tells the man pointing at Grogu.  
"I'm Jean. I'm your kids assigned guard. I will protect him as my own or may the Hawks kill me" He bows to you both.  
"Thank you for taking the job." Din bows back.  
"It's an honor Mandalorian." Jean states.  
Din and Jean look at you. You give Grogu a hug.  
"I'll be back. So you better be a good boy for me" you kiss his head and then hand him to Din.  
"Listen to your Buir. Behave. I'll be back for you." Din pets the kids head again and then sets him down. You both watch him slowly walk towards the kids but keep looking at you two.  
"Go have fun." You tell him.  
He walks a bit faster and then he is playing. You stare for way too long and then you leave.

Following Din and Yen you are lead to a grand staircase.  
"Alright you two go. I need to check somethings" Yen says blowing a kiss and then leaves.  
You look at Din only to see him holding out his arm.  
"You're supposed to take it, Pretty Girl." Din tells you.  
You do. And then you're walking up the stairs. You see a man in front of a huge curtain.  
"Go ahead" he says bowing.  
The curtain is drawn back and you're suddenly in a fairytale.  
"Announcing the Mandalorian and His Lady Y/N" Is suddenly booming everywhere.  
'His Lady' you think flushing pink.  
Walking into the ballroom you hold onto Din. There were so many people all dressed up and they were staring at Din and You. Gathering your confidence you walk head tall next to him. If everyone thought you were with Din you didn't want to look weak.You had asked Yen when getting your makeup done about Mandalorians. They were a race of great warriors who were feared for their skills and weapons. Staring up at Din you believed it.  
"There's my guest!" You hear Selma shout.  
Looking at the noise you see Selema and Trevor with someone new. Din steers you both towards them.  
"Mr.Stemfly, please meet my guest. The Mandalorian and Y/N." She gestures to you two.  
The old alien turns towards you and grabs your hand. You almost slap the man when he kisses it.  
"I'm enchanted." Mr.Stemfly speaks still holding your hand. Suddenly Din's gloved hand appears and bends Mr.Stemfly's backwards. He yelps in pain.  
"Don't touch her" Din tells him.  
"O-O-Okay. Look my bad didn't know she was spoken for" Mr.Stemfly wheezes out in pain.  
"Go away" Din lets go of his hand.  
Mr.Stemfly bows and then runs away.  
'Din looks more handsome than usual in his armor tonight' you think a bit dreamily.  
"Thank you. That creep always talks forever" Selema speaks.  
"Yeah definitely a creep" You say staring at your hand disgusted "Is there a bathroom nearby? I want to wash my hand."  
"They're probably full. Take this" Selema hands you a hand cloth.  
You let go of Din and really scrub your hand. You could still feel his lips on your skin. Gross.  
"The unfun part of balls is fending off sutors"  
You almost say you're taken but then you remember your not. Remembering the whole confess your feeling plan you grab a glass of whatever is coming your way. Nervously you take a sip. It tasted like sweet champagne. You down it and grab another one. You can't remember the last time you drank so tonight will be interesting.  
"That's the spirit! Tonight is about fun!" Selema downs hers too and motions for more.  
You hear Din and Trevor both sigh.  
'I'm a grown woman. I can drink if I want too" You think sipping the champagne 'Totally not about liquid courage.'  
After the second one you start to feel buzzed. You're a bit shocked. You weren’t such a light weight. You look at the glass in confusion.  
"Those are strong, Y/N" Din sighs out.  
'Now he tells me' you think feeling good.  
Taking another sip you link your arm with Din's again. You feel him staring at you but you look straight at Selema.  
"So what do you do at balls?" you ask her.  
"Drink, dance, eat, talk, and flirt." The last one is said with a wink.  
"No flirting for you" Trevor says taking Selema's glass.  
She pouts and then puffs up in excitement.  
"Tevor, Let's dance!" Selema winks at you and then they are off.  
"Cute Couple." You hear a voice say. You then see an alien you've never meant before. "Mandalorian, Do you mind if I ask the lady to dance?"  
"Yes. I mind"  
And then he is steering you away from the strange alien and out onto a balcony. You look at Din. He seemed annoyed. You link your hand with his. He looks at you.  
"You look too good, Pretty Girl. I might have to fight everyone off you tonight." He tells you.  
"Your kidding"  
"Mandalorians have no sense of humor."  
You laugh at his bad joke. Maybe it was the drink but it felt like flirting. Hearing his chuckle you stare at his helmet.  
"You look handsome in your armor" You blurt out.  
Din doesn't say anything for a minute and then he is pulling you to the balcony corner. Before you can think you're in his arms. He holds you tightly to him.  
"You really are sweet" he tells you.  
Standing in his arms you can't help but feel this was the time. You were going to tell him how you felt. You gather your courage and speak from the heart.  
"Din.I want to stay with you and Grogu forever. And I want you."  
"How do you want me?"  
That question makes you pause. You find you can't think of a word. You feel one of his arms leave your side and grab your chin. He tilts your head up and you feel lost.  
"Do you want me like I want you, Y/N?"  
"How do you want me?"  
Din pauses and then speaks "If I had my way you'd be mine. Forever, Mesh'la"  
'Forever' You think 'Having him like that sounds too good to be true'  
"A-A-And what if I wanted that" You stutter out "What if I wanna be yours"

P.O.V Din  
Din had never heard words so beautiful. He was about to tell Y/N how he felt when he saw a red dot between her eyes. He covers you before he hears the shot. Hitting the ground Din rolls you two into the ballroom. He pulls his device out.  
"They are here. Protect Selema" He orders into it.  
Helping Y/N up he grabs her hand and starts towards the nearest exit.  
"Taking heavy fire in the entrance hall" comes a voice from the device.  
"Y/N! Mandalorian!" He hears Yen yell.  
Quickly he heads towards him with you.  
"Go help reinforce the front Mandalorian" Yen tells him "Y/N and I will get the kid and head to the safe room"  
Din nods and then looks at you.  
"Stay with Yen, Y/N. I'll be back soon"  
"Just be safe"  
He squeezes your hand and looks at your face. Then he forces himself to let go and leave. Heading into the entrance hall he can see the team surrounded. He rolls his shoulders and then gets to work. Din lays down suppression fire from the high ground and works his way forward.

P.O.V You  
You're running down the hallway with Yen. Grogu was the first thing on your mind. Your little Heart Mate was defenseless. Sure he had powers but he was a child. You see the door and there are no guards.  
'Not Good' You think.  
"Let me head in first. Here." Yen hands you a small blaster "Shoot anyone you don't know"  
You nod and watch him head inside. You hear blaster shots immediately. Nervously you stand in the hallway keeping watch. That's when you see a man turn the corner. You aim and shoot a warning shot.  
"Next one goes between your eyes" you tell him.  
"Wait. I'm one of Selema's guest. My child is in there!"  
Now that you were looking at him he did look dressed for a ball not an invasion.  
'Looks can be deceiving' you remind yourself.  
"Stay where you are or I'll shoot"  
He looks surprised and then he charges you. You aim for the head and shoot. He hits the ground with a thump.  
"Nice shot" you hear an unfamiliar voice say.  
And then you feel a blaster being put to your head.  
"I see why the Mandalorian keeps you around. Now walk inside the room or I'll blast you."  
Walking into the room you see Yen picking up the Child and bodies scattered on the floor. You see some are the workers and Blood Hawks. But some you don't recognize. Yen sees you two and actually looks panicked.  
"Now no sudden movements. Wouldn't want to have to hurt the beautiful woman here" The creep says putting a hand on your shoulder. You feel gross when you feel that hand slide down and up your arm.  
"Yeah. I'd be a shame to ruin her face but then again I've always liked a woman in tears"  
"What do you want?" Yen growls out.  
"The Girl and the Kid. Speaking of, Hand him over."  
Yen hesitates and then sets the kid down. Grogu looks at you with his big eyes.  
You then feel pain explode from across your face. The creep hit you with the blaster! You feel blood slide from your nose. Then you hear a little growl. Looking down Grogu has one hand lifted and is glaring at the man. Suddenly the hand holding you lets go and the man starts choking. It takes you a second to realize that Grogu was choking him. Not wanting blood on his hands you quickly pick up Grogu.  
"I'm okay Grogu. Mommy is fine. You can stop." You soothe him. The child lowers his hand and then is cuddling you. You rock him back and forth trying to calm him.  
'He must have been scared' You think.  
You see Yen shoot the man before he recovers.  
"I'll just pretend I didn't see that." Yen says staring at the kid with slight fear "I thought all Jedi were dead?"  
Before you can ask what a Jedi is you hear voices.  
"Don't let anyone in" Yen orders as he lifts his blaster.  
He walks outside and you hear fighting. A couple minutes later Yen is back slightly worse for wear.  
"It's clear let's head to the safe room" Yen takes out a walkie-talkie "Princess and Child are safe. Heading to safe room"

P.O.V Din  
Din was shooting a man in the head when he heard Yens report.  
'Y/N and Grogu were safe' he thought.  
He was relieved. Din refocuses into the fighting. Sometime later his hip beeps.  
"Mandalorian, Your presence is needed in the safe room" He hears his hip say.  
"On my way"  
After making sure the team could hold the position he leaves. Heading to the safe room Din takes out every aggressor. He was impressed by the number of them but they lacked skill. Clearing the path to the safe room Din hoped you were there and safe. When he gets there he freezes. There were no guards. Taking out his blaster Din heads in.  
He sees a man in a chair with a woman behind him and numerous men.. Then he sees Yen and Trevor on the floor. Feeling fear he looks for Y/N and the kid. Selema and You are bound together. He doesn't see Grogu.  
"So the Mandalorian comes" Says the man in the chair "Get tired of tearing through my men"  
"Let them go and you'll live"  
"Hahahaha You're just as great as the stories. Where's my manners?" The man says standing "I'm Mr.Viggo. It's an honor to meet you."  
"What do you want?"  
"Selema here was supposed to join my operations after her family passed. But then she had a change of heart and went legal." Viggo sighs "That would lose me a lot of money"  
"Fuck your dirty money" Selema hisses at him.  
"Tod" Tod he assumed smacks Selema across the face.  
"Fuck you, Tod" Y/N spits at him.  
Din then notices the mark on Y/N's face and the blood dripping from your nose.  
'Tod is a dead man' he thought angry.  
"Well I'll offer you the same offer I gave these two" He points to Yen and Trevor "Beat my apprentice and then me in combat. You win, we leave and never come back."  
Din knew a trick when he saw one. But he had his own tricks too.  
"Deal"  
"Not going to ask about if I win?"  
"You won't"  
Viggo smiles and waves his apprentice forward.  
"Acantha, Teach this Mandalorian the meaning of pain"  
"Yes, My Lord"  
Acantha moves towards him. Din can tell she was good from her walk and eyes. Acantha suddenly strikes out with her left foot. He dodges and punches her in the face.

P.O.V You  
Watching Din and Acantha fight was chilling. Neither of them were holding back. You'd never seen Din so viciously fight before. Every time he hit her he made it hurt. You could see that he was breaking her down. Acantha was fast but Din was better.  
Acantha lets out a frustrated yell and then is pulling out a knife. You watch Din pull out your gift from his boot. The beskar knife shimmers. Then they are back at it. You feel yourself tensing up at every slash. Then Acantha stabs out and Din dodges. He slips behind her and stabs her in the back. You watch her fall like a rag doll. She hits the floor and doesn't get up.  
"You are good, Mandalorian" Mr.Viggo says "As for Acantha I'm disappointed"  
Acantha looks crushed from the floor.  
'Good' You think viciously 'Bitch'  
"Let's finish this" Din tells Viggo.  
Viggo pulls out a blaster instead.  
"I'm not dumb enough to fight you. Kill him!" He shouts pointing the blaster towards You. Din kicks the gun out of his hand faster than you could blink. You watch as all the men close in on Din. Suddenly you feel yourself being dragged with Selema. Looking up you see Tod pulling you into another room. You open your mouth to yell something only for a blaster to hit you again. You can hear a commotion in the other room. It sounded like fireworks.  
'Din' You pray desperately 'Please be alive.'  
"Looks like your man's dead. Don't worry I'll comfort you, princess."Tod says staring straight at you.  
It doesn't take a genius to know what that meant. You feel real fear crawl down your spine.  
"Don't touch her" Selema shouts "The Mandalorian will kill you"  
"Shut up, Bitch!" Tod yells hitting Selema again.  
You feel your hands shaking. This guy didn't care.  
"Fuck. I'm hard. Princess gotta be top notch if she got a Mandalorian hooked" Tod says excitedly.  
'I'll bite his throat out before this happens' you think viciously.  
Tod grabs your face in both hands and leans in to kiss you. You headbutt him and then spit in his face. Lifting your leg you prepare to stomp his face in with your heels. Then he slumps over dead. You're so surprised you don't feel the rope binding you slacking.You don't even realize you're crying till you feel Din's familiar gloved hands wiping them away.  
"I got you, Y/N. He is dead." He gently wipes the tears " Don't cry, Mesh'la"  
'Din's here. I'm safe' you tell yourself 'I'm safe. Din's alive and the kids safe.'  
"I spit in his face" You find yourself saying.  
"I know, I'm proud of you"  
You can't help the small smile.  
"This is adorable but can you undo my bindings" You hear Selma say.  
Din nods and quickly moves over to Selema. You stand up and look at Tod's body. Remembering what he said you can't help but kick the asshole.  
'I only do that kind of stuff with one man' You think 'Have fun in hell Tod'  
"Trevor!" Selema shouts and runs into the other room.  
Din and You look at each other and then follow her. Entering the room you gasp. Viggo and his men were dead. The only one left was Acantha bleeding on the floor still. Looking around you see Selema holding Trevor and Yen still on the floor. She was silently crying while touching his neck.  
"He has a pulse!" She shouts.  
You quickly check Yen for a pulse. Finding one you let out a breath. Yen had fought like a beast when you had entered the safe room. He had protected you.  
"Mandalorian, requesting healers and back up. The safe room was compromised. Now back in our control"  
You look up and see Din talking into the walkie-talkie.  
"Request confirmed. Help is eight minutes out"  
Suddenly you remember Grogu. You're out of the room before anyone can say something. Tracing your steps you open the hall closet. Grogu cooes at you and hugs your leg immediately. Letting out a breath you hear footsteps. You pick up Grogu and prepare to defend him. Seeing the familiar helmet you relax.  
"You hid him?" Din ask.  
"I was worried so I hid him before going into the safe room. I told him we were playing hide and seek"  
Din lets out a chuckle.  
"It's smart you did. You are a great Buir"  
"What does that mean?"  
Din pets Grogu's head and looks at you.  
"It means Mother" he says turning and motioning for you to follow.  
You do so with a blush. Din thought you were a great mother. You couldn't stop the butterflies. You really wanted him.  
Walking into the safe room you're surprised to see Yen sitting up. Selema was still holding an unconscious Trevor.  
"Yen!" You shout running over to him.  
"Princess, you're safe. I'm guessing your knight came and saved the day" Yen speaks wincing in pain.  
"Stop moving! Your hurt" You remember that Acantha had stabbed him. Yen had won the fight against Acantha but while he spoke to Viggo she stabbed him. You remember feeling helpless.  
"I've had worst" Yen winks.  
Then the door burst open. A squad of women and men walk in.  
"Mandalorian, We came as soon as possible"  
You relax when Din goes to talk to them. Then a man is coming over to you three.  
"Hey, I'm Eric. Tell me what hurts" the man says.  
Relaxing even further you take in all the facts of the day. Your Heart Mate and Din were safe. Your friends were alive and you were too. You'd survived the Ball.


	15. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typing on phone.

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating. Work has gotten crazy and so has my personal life. I'm going to try to update soon. I love this story so don't worry about me abandoning it. May the force be with you!


End file.
